Es díficil tener que ser virgen
by Rikuchan22
Summary: Miaka está aburrida de su vida y quiere algún cambio lleno de emociones, mientras que Takiko está deprimida por su amor no correspondido y la ausencia de su padre cuando su madre está enferma pero todo cambia cuando abren un libro
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- Necesidades que cumplir.

Siempre siendo tan responsable, Takiko se había vuelto decidida y educada con sus nuevos vecinos. Su madre estaba enferma, le habían diagnosticado tuberculosis y le había pedido a Takiko que quería estar en su ciudad natal. Ambas viajaron durante dos días; las compañeras de clase se burlaban de ella por considerarse una señorita de ciudad- cosa que ella ignoraba y no daba importancia aún habiendo nacido en Tokio -pero no podía olvidar la ausencia de su padre por qué habría desaparecido tan de repente, su esposa moriría sin verlo por última vez.

El señor Ooguri , compañero del padre de Takiko y su amor platónico puesto que él tenía esposa y una hija, había asistido a casa de las mujeres para ver el estado de la señora Okuda y saludar a Takiko. Muchas veces habría querido decirle lo que sentía pero no podía ser tan egoísta, ya que pondría a Ooguri en un apuro y ella no quería eso.

-Taki-chan...- Dijo apesadumbrado, mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Ya lo sé señor Ooguri, mi padre no volverá y mi madre morirá sin que yo ... pueda hacer nada por ella.- Empezó a llorar sin querer ese fin para su madre. El muchacho abrazó a la chica para calmarla.

-Taki-chan, no es culpa tuya, has hecho todo lo que has podido, la has cuidado y le has dado todo tu apoyo, ella es feliz por ello.- las bellas palabras de su amado la hacía sentirse mejor.

-¡Por favor Ooguri-san quédese a mi lado, no me deje sola!- le gritó desbordada de sentimientos, ya no podía guardarlo más para sí misma. Ambos callaron, Takiko se separó de él enseguida, había roto su promesa, ¡oh dios! Debía de detener la conversación ya- Perdóneme por favor fui egoísta por mi parte por pedir algo así. No se preocupe, cuidaré de mi madre hasta al final.

-Taki-chan... yo...- Ella selló su boca con un dedo.

-No diga nada, vuelva a su casa; su mujer y la pequeña deben estar preocupadas.- Takiko se levantó del suelo despidiéndose- Buenas noches.- Y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, era la criada.

-Señorita Takiko... su... su madre

Sin perder tiempo en pensar fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba su madre tumbada, su cara estaba desencajada, dando últimas bocanadas de aire, intentaba ser fuerte pues deseaba estar despierta cuando su marido regresara. Takiko no pudo evitar gritar a su madre del dolor que sentía verla así solo por esperarlo a él, cansada de vivir. Las lágrimas de ambas estaban derramándose cuando la mujer tomó la cara de su hija para pedirle perdón por haberle dado tantos problemas. Su mano se cayó al suelo después de su

último suspiro. La chica no tenía palabras que decir, lo único en lo que pensaba era que su madre se había ido, se había ido para siempre.

-Mamáaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó a su lado mientras la criada tapaba el rostro de la difunta. Los sollozos de la joven eran de rabia, dolor, ahogados a veces.

En la noche no podía dormir, sus ojos hinchados y rojos estaban abiertos pensando qué haría ahora. Recordó a su padre , y se levantó para ir a su despacho, como era escritor, lo tenía lleno de libros que él había escrito.

Las pocas palabras que su madre había dicho antes de morir, la hicieron enojar más con su padre y empezó a destruir cada cosa que veía, todos sus escritos. Cuando cayó una caja donde había un libro con un lenguaje diferente al japonés pero parecido: era chino. En su mente escuchó las siguientes palabras "sígueme", pero de la rabia que sentía quiso destruirlo.

El libro saltó de sus manos envolviéndola en una luz verde.

La vida de Miaka era bastante monótona, comer, estudiar, y estar con sus amigas. Miaka vivía en el centro, la capital de Japón, Tokio. En su casa contaba con la ayuda de su hermano y los sermones de su madre sobre los estudios, para la mujer lo más importante era que su hija fuera a la mejor universidad y los sacara de aquel piso tan pequeño. Pero la joven tenía sueños y quería otro tipo de vida, por qué tenía que ser la mejor, lo único que deseaba era estar con su mejor amiga Yui en la misma escuela.

Después de tomar unos helados en la cafetería donde siempre acudían después de clase, de vuelta a casa Miaka vio a su madre con un hombre agarrados de la mano. No entendía por qué su madre le exigía que fuera la mejor cuando ella paseaba con un hombre sin importar lo que dijeran los demás o no se esforzaba por trabajar para sus hijos como todas las demás sino que se iba de casa para divertirse. Impresionada y destrozada por la escena, fue corriendo a casa de Yui para que ésta la consolara:

-Miaka no estás exagerando? Tu madre lo único que está haciendo es seguir con su vida, rehacerla.- su amiga no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yui mi madre es mayorcita para tener relaciones, debe de cuidar de mi hermano y de mí. –La rubia soltó un bufido y se retiraba el pelo de la frente para poder refrescar la mente

-Miaka no seas egoísta, te aconsejo que lo hables con ella, o mejor será que leas un libro... te quitará ese mal humor y podrás pensar mejor. En la biblioteca nacional hay libros muy buenos- Dijo ilusionada para que Miaka cambiara la cara.

No le pareció tan mala idea cuando esa misma tarde se apareció ante el gran edificio, desde luego era inmenso, "cualquiera podría perderse dentro", insinuó la joven.

La chica de pelo rojo se aproximó a recepción, qué tipo de libro podría interesarle... ¡comida! Ah no, si ella no sabía cocinar, disfrutaba más comiendo. Quizás algo de lucha o belleza... no, ese no era su estilo. Cuando Miaka pensó en algún libro vino a su mente su madre con aquel hombre , al final logró relajarse cuando se dijo para sí:

-Quizás una pareja, un novio... pueda apoyarte y darte protección por eso mamá estaba con ese hombre, supongo que querría distraerse un poco- suspiró defraudada por su actitud- Deberé pedirle disculpas, Yui tenía razón.

Cuando su cabeza se despejó entendió por fin lo que buscaba en un libro, algo de aventuras, magia y... amor. Seguro que habría algo así en aquella biblioteca. La mujer de la entrada le señaló con la mano unas escaleras que dirigían hacia la sección de fantasía, aunque le advirtió que eran libros antiguos, que ya no se hacían libros así. La chica subió las escaleras y entró en aquella habitación oscura, asustada por el silencio gritó:

-Hay alguien quien pueda encender la luz, no veo nada! (Pues vaya así como voy a encontrar un libro si no hay claridad.)- suspiró decepcionada, tendría que ir a casa sin nada. Cuando de pronto escuchó un susurró

-"Sígueme"- la chica se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, temblando y aterrada se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta pero se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo habiéndose torcido un tobillo y haciéndose daño en el trasero, el cual no paraba de acariciar para aliviarlo.

Miró al frente para comprobar que era lo que la había hecho tropezar, no era más que un libro, viejo- como dijo la mujer- con unas letras chinas y la sobre cubierta roja y leyó el título ya que algo de chino entendía. Era una de las asignaturas del instituto. "El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses", decía, pero para su sorpresa al abrir el libro no había nada escrito...

-Eh? Un libro que no tiene nada escrito- Entonces una luz envolvió a la joven transportándola a otro lugar- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Al abrir los ojos Miaka miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación completamente vacía en la cual solo había un tocador, una cama grande y amplia con cuatro postes y una ventana. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, y directamente miró a la puerta, fue hacia ella para salir de allí pero, para su sorpresa estaba cerrada. Sin nada en lo que pensar cayó de rodillas al suelo, la habían encerrado. Pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cama, volvió la mirada, y vio a una joven en kimono con una larga melena morena y ojos claros que había acabado de despertarse. Miaka se puso en pie cuando la otra abrió los ojos bien grandes, para ver donde estaba.

La pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras esperando algún tipo de explicación, se acercó a ella y le insinuó ser su secuestradora.

-Quien eres tú y que hago aquí?- Le gritó apuntándola con dedo acusador esperando su reacción, la otra por el contrario la miró con cara extraña y reconoció el uniforme.

-Tú...- Miaka estaba ansiosa porque cantara de una vez por qué la había llevado allí – Eres de Tokio ¿verdad? Esa vestimenta me sonaba de un instituto que yo conozco.- Se puso a pensar y se levantó de un salto exclamando que asustó a Miaka -Ahhhhhhh!- La joven fue corriendo hacia la puerta para intentarla abrir de mil maneras diferentes, la que estaba a su lado suspiró inevitablemente al comprobar que la chica estaba igual de perdida que ella.

-No se abre, estamos atrapadas aquí- Dijo con tono bajo y pesado, la de la cabellera larga se fue hacia la ventana y volvió a gritar cayendo al suelo. Miaka le miró para que le contara que le sucedía, ésta a través de señas le explicó que estaban en una torre y que solo se veían nubes. Ambas se miraron para comprender que estaban solas allí "Socorro" gritaban sin parar, cuando las dos recordaron...

-Espera yo estaba en una biblioteca y al abrir un libro vi una luz...

-Verde?- cortó la otra, ésta negó con la cabeza y contestó

-Era roja

-La mía era verde, pero no me ocurrió lo mismo que a ti...yo lo intenté romper y el propio libro se reveló contra mí envolviéndome en una luz verde.- Ambas chicas se miraron- Por cierto mi nombre es Takiko

-Yo me llamo Miaka Yuki... pero creo que lo importante ahora es como salir de aquí ¿no te parece Takiko?- Le guiñó; la otra le sonrió y ambas empezaron a mirar por todos lados pero... qué iban a encontrar si la habitación estaba casi entera vacía.

Ambas rendidas cayeron en la cama, estaban cansadas de buscar, no habían encontrado nada, cuando se sorprendieron al encontrar dos pompas – parecidas a las de jabón- flotando en el aire. Ambas asustadas tomaron las almohadas para protegerse cuando las pompas se convirtieron en dos pequeñas niñas de pelo color verde y con un rostro adorable que se sostenían al vuelo. Las pequeñas se llamaban Ñam-Ñam y Nyam-Nyam. Las caras de las jóvenes cambiaron a adoración y cariño por esas dos pequeñas criaturas.

-Estamos aquí para asearos.- Miaka no entendía a qué se referían

-Sí, debemos prepararos antes de que llegue – Takiko preguntó quién, las pequeñas no hicieron caso y cogieron a las dos y las despojaron de su ropa. Las metieron en una bañera y notaron como recuperaban energía, no sabían

cómo pero sus cuerpos se sentían llenos de vitalidad y relucientes. Acabado el baño ambas recibieron ropa de cambio mientras que arreglaban la que ya traían puesta. Las pequeñas empezaron a revolotear por la habitación gritando que alguien se acercaba. Cuando de la puerta se asomaba una sombra.

Taisukun, así se llamaba la persona que vivía en las mintañas, que al igual que las pequeñas se podía mantener en el aire. Sus ropas eran muy antepasadas y de colores, a pesar de que era un hombre de estatura pequeña su traje era largo para aparentar otra cosa.

Las caras de ambas eran distintas mientras que Takiko se sorprendió al ver a la persona que las trajo hasta pensando como alguien tan pequeño podía haber cargado con dos chicas- que inocente- la otra estaba intentado ocultar sus... carcajadas aunque era imposible sobre todo al ver el careto de su secuestrador y hubiera pensado antes que era un viejo verde le hubiera pegado y ya está. Takiko la jaló del camisón para que intentara al menos no ser tan escandalosa, habría que escuchar por qué estaban allí

Las pequeñas le dijeron a Taisukun que estaban listas pues el baño que habían recibido no era uno normal, sino las aguas que habían tocado el cuerpo de las jóvenes eran de las montañas del lugar y por tanto limpiaba el cuerpo , la mente y el alma, lo dejaba puro y cristalino. Taisukun cerró la puerta después de que las niñas se fueran. Quedando dentro solo las tres.

-Bienvenidas mi nombre es Taisukun y soy un ermitaño que vive en estos lugares, solo yo traigo a aquellos que deben venir y que son elegidos, y vosotras lo sois por eso estáis aquí; Sacerdotisa de Genbu, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku,- las chicas se miran sin saber nada, no creen que se esté refiriendo a ellas. Taisukun viendo que las chicas siguen sin entender, suspira y les hace entrega de un pergamino a cada una- En ese pergamino habla sobre la sacerdotisa del norte- dijo mirando a Takiko- y aquel que tienes tú habla sobre la misión de la sacerdotisa del sur. La leyenda cuenta que las jóvenes que vengan de otro mundo serán aquellas que se convertirán en sacerdotisas para proteger al mundo del desastre que está por acontecer.- Las chicas tragaban saliba sin quitar ojo de las palabras del señor que tenían frente a ellas.

Aquel sabio seguía diciendo que las luces eran llamadas de los dioses cardinales que ellas representaban: el pájaro de fuego Suzaku y la gran tortuga con las serpientes Genbu. Taisukun les preguntó

-Ayudareis al mundo a ser un mundo pacífico y mejor?- Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que Takiko miraba aterrada al pergamino que mantenía en sus manos, Miaka por su parte pensaba en algo útil, cómo solo ella que era una chica normal podría salvar al mundo. No tuvo más que preguntar aquellas dudas que le pasaban por su cabeza

-Señor Taisukun, pienso que es algo muy arriesgado- Takiko la apoyaba en su respuesta,- y requiere mucha responsabilidad tenga en cuenta que somos solo dos chicas , no conocemos este mundo (si es que este es otro claro) y si fallamos en nuestra misión todo recaerá en nosotras- Takiko pensaba que después de haber puesto tantas pegas estaba claro que las dejarían volver pero el viejo no se bajaba del burro.

-Tienes razón Miaka, por eso os enseñaré una cosa, debéis concentraros, cerrad los ojos mientras os sostenéis de la mano queriendo ver este mundo- Las chicas se cogieron de la mano y de rodillas cerraron los ojos y se concentraron pensando en el mundo que estaban. Ambas abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en el aire, en el cielo donde podían ver desde lo lejos una ciudad del país de Konan, se veía a gente robar por ser pobre y casas de ventas, donde se venden a las hijas para prostituirlas para pagar sus débitos. Viajaron a otros lugares y países, todo estaba en caos y crisis.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Takiko parecía deprimida por haber querido irse de allí y Miaka estaba enfadada por la situación, se sentía muy impotente, quería ayudar pero cómo iba a poder hacerlo. El ermitaño vio la cara de las jóvenes y prosiguió:

-Sois jóvenes y es cierto que ver este tipo de situaciones te deja algo echo polvo pero... tampoco terminé de contaros, Quiero que abráis los pergaminos- y así hicieron dándose cuenta de que habían signos palabras sueltas que representaban cosas, nombres de animales u incluso espíritus.- Como veis es un largo documento que debéis leer donde se os explica como se invoca al dios y que hace falta... ¡Lo tenéis que leer obligatoriamente!- Decía mirando a Miaka que todavía no había terminado de abrirlo entero. – Esos signos que veis son aquellos que os acompañaran en vuestro viaje, los guerreros que acompañan a la sacerdotisa para invocar al Dios.- Miaka se levantó, Takiko no sabía que le pasaba y Taisukun estaba desesperada por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Y bien... ¿dónde están esos chicos musculosos que me protegerán?- Takiko se reía ante el carácter de su compañera, se lo tomaba todo de una forma diferente a la suya.

-Los debéis encontrar cada una, a los siete. Takiko deberá encontrar a Uruki, Tomite, Hikitsu, Inami, Namame, Hatsui, Urumiya; y tú Miaka a los guerreros de Suzaku, Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, Tasuki.

-Espere Taisukun cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a tantos chicos?- El ermitaño miró a Takiko, quien había preguntado.

-No te se decir si son chicos o no, lo único que sé es que cada uno tiene una de esas marcas en alguna parte de su cuerpo- Miaka sonreía de un modo extraño, se le caía la baba. Estaría pensando en...

-Taisukun debemos desnudarlos si es necesario? Jajajaja- Miaka se puso colorada solo al realizar la pregunta. Takiko por el contrario pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca solo pensar que en vez de salvar el mundo le interesaban los chicos, esa Miaka.

Taisukun les recomendó memorizarse las marcas para no ir sacándolo cada dos por tres no era aconsejable, también les comentó que los guerreros estaban distribuidos por todo el continente así que tendrían que hacer un arduo viaje.

Takiko que se había quedado pensando que hacer... su madre había acabado de morir y tenía que ocuparse de muchas cosas en casa, también estaba la búsqueda de su padre y no solo eso sino también debía disculparse con Ooguri que había quedado mal y no sabía lo de su madre, pero si de verdad ella podía hacer algo por alguien...

-Taisukun, cuando dijiste que es recomendable que no enseñemos el pergamino es que corremos peligro?- Preguntó la morena, éste afirmó

-Veréis, vosotras dos representáis a dos países y hay otros dos que esperan también a su sacerdotisa el problema es si os consiguen llevar o por vuestra voluntad os prestáis a ellos os pueden usar no solo para invocar al dios a su brío sino que puede traer guerra, dolor, hambre, sangre. Incluso podrían tener a alguien para invocar al dios y solo haría falta que os quitasen de en medio para poseer el pergamino.- Miaka estaba histérica, molesta.

-Ni hablar! No lo permitiré, encontraré a los guerreros, invocaré a Suzaku y traeré a este mundo la paz que se merece, conseguiré un novio y seré feliz para siempre.- La joven pelirroja se levantó del suelo y afirmó- Me convertiré en la sacerdotisa de Suzaku- Estaba aburrida de la monotonía de su vida, necesitaba acción, algo nuevo que contar, que experimentar, esa era su necesidad: algún cambio.

El ermitaño miró el ímpetu y la fuerza de voluntad de la joven, sería una buena sacerdotisa, estaba seguro. "Esta bien, te mandaré a un lugar seguro y deberás empezar tu viaje por ti misma", Miaka sonrió inocentemente y feliz y desapareció ante las otras dos deseando a Takiko buena suerte tras una palmada de Taisukun

Takiko no creía poder hacer nada por nadie, no lo hizo por su madre, la cabeza le dolía, Taisukun la acarició diciéndole "todos nos encontramos inseguros alguna vez, talvez si descubres este mundo cambies de idea y veas lo útil que eres". Takiko afirmó y cerró los ojos, llegando a otro sitio diferente al de Miaka.

Ahora ambas tienes una misión en común que cumplir por caminos diferentes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rikuchan: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo o introducción como queráis llamarlo, así que bueno este ya entra en materia.

-Rikuchan: Esta historia está basada en los originales así que si se le parecen en algunas cosas es que utilicé algunas ideas . Disfruten del capítulo ^^.

Capítulo 2- Prefiero que me amen antes que me protejan.

Miaka había aparecido en un carromato de paja que era llevado por dos burros dirigiéndose a una aldea detrás de los árboles, la pelirroja se frotó los ojos con una dulce mirada inocente y su pelo lleno del pasto de caballo que sacudió enseguida. A los pocos segundos de haberse despejado un poco miró a su alrededor pudiendo ver una ciudad enorme, y un poco más lejos las murallas que daban entrada a un palacio. Eso llamó su curiosidad, ¿podría encontrar allí algo interesante?

Cuando la carreta llegó al paso de unas escaleras colina abajo hacia el pueblo, no dudó en bajarse para ir hacia allí despidiéndose incluso del conductor- que no era más que un simple granjero.- Se sentía extraña pues mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de que todos la miraban y, no era para menos después de ver el tipo de prenda que llevaba la chica aunque ella pensaba que los desfasados eran ellos.

Tras recorrer la zona de la entrada meneó su estómago suavemente con la mano; como loca empezó a hablarle a la tripa al mismo tiempo que paró para sacar de la mochila- que cargaba en la espalda- un bollo de carne y empezó a devorarlo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cuando hubo comido varios de los panecillos sentada en lo más cómodo que encontró cerca (una piedra redonda que era enorme) siguió su viaje en busca de las estrellas de Suzaku, la primera que había recordado era Hotohori pero cómo iba a mirar en el cuerpo de todos los hombres de esa ciudad.

La joven se adentró en el mercader situado en la calle central de la capital, cuando vio que estaban haciendo una subasta de varios objetos que parecían muy interesantes a los que estaban alrededor de otra roca enorme. La gente empezaba a murmurar cosas y las muchachas jóvenes sonreían tapándose la boca.

Un grupo de mujeres rudas y obesas la empujaron- haciéndola caer al suelo- dirigiéndose al pie de la roca llevándose a todo el mundo que estuviera en su camino. Ya no le interesaba la subasta ni la curiosidad solo deseaba decirle un par de cosas a esas mujeres desagradables. Con el ceño fruncido se remangó las mangas del uniforme y a grandes pasos se hizo camino entre la gente hasta llegar a ellas.

Al verlas tan distraídas y oyendo sus risas tan gritonas y bruscas para sus sensibles oídos se irritó aún más. Se paró justo detrás de ellas y las señaló con dedo acusador.

Se hizo el silencio...

-¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para ir golpeando y empujando a la gente a vuestra santa voluntad? Antes de salir de sus casas deberían pararse y meditar si no debían de hacerse una liposucción o cirugía plástica para quitaros toda esa grasa que os sobra

La gente reía y murmuraba ya que no conocía esos términos que utilizaba la joven.

-Les habrá dicho alguna brujería

-Sí, ¿no has visto ese extraño vestido que lleva puesto?- Miaka miró su uniforme y suspiró pero no dejó de quitarle ojo a las cuatro mujeres. Las mujeres iban a acecharla.

Cuando entre ellas una sonrisa intrigante y unos ojos verdes oliva brillaban ante tal masa de grasa, se pudieran haber echado a un lado, pero hacían un muro imposible de cruzar para lograr ver que se ocultaba detrás. Cuando se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Que interesante- Se escuchó en lo alto de la roca, cuando pronto pudieron ver todos a un hombre apuesto, de ojos claros y cabello oscuro que miraba con expectación a una Miaka abrumada, pues jamás había visto hombre tan guapo, con una espalda ancha y de altura apropiada a sus posibilidades. No era más de cuatro años mayor que ella.

"Vaya" pensó la chica, quién iba a pensar que en cuanto llegara iba a pegar el salto. El muchacho bajó de un salto corriendo hacia ella. La pelirroja fantaseaba cuando la tomó de la mano de que le iba a proponer que se fugara con él o cosas por él estilo y soñando todavía, no se dio cuenta de que el joven la había llevado arriba de la piedra junto a él. Ella seguía dentro de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó las siguientes palabras:

-¿Quién ofrece dinero por tener una bruja en casa?- Su mundo amoroso se vino abajo ¿bruja? ¡La estaba vendiendo!

Enseguida se soltó de la mano que la sostenía para negarse

-¿A quién estás llamando bruja, además que haces vendiéndome no soy esclava? – Pensando que le iba a declarar su amor y resulta que lo único que le interesaba era venderla. Ahora recordaba: Taisukun le explicó que estaban en China, pasando por malos momentos y viendo la situación sería hace muchos años porque ella no lograba acordarse que actualmente se viviera en China así, al menos estaba segura de que no tenían tan mal gusto a la hora de vestir.

Así que ideó, si eso era el pasado y en China, lugar donde solían coger tantas enfermedades seguro que si decía alguna nadie querría comprarla.

-¡Este hombre los quiere timar, las brujas solo hacemos conjuros para maldecir a la gente y además tengo la sarampión y es contagiosa!- miró sonriendo a la gente que empezaba a dudar de la honradez del muchacho.

Incluso la gente empezaba a irse viendo que podía incluso ser una estafa, la chica lo miró riendo cruzada de brazos, a ver que podía hacer para que la gente optara de nuevo por la venta.

-¡No le hagan caso es simplemente una esclava, los esclavos no quieren que los compren!¡Se la dejaré a mitad de precio no se vayan!

La gente empezó a volver y a pujar por la chica, ésta estaba mosqueada y empeñada en seguir diciendo cosas para que no la metieran en tal lío, pero cuando él se vio amenazado por las palabras de ella le tapó la boca y se acercó despacio como un gato junto a su oído.

-TE saqué del lío anterior pequeña, no hagas que mi negocio cierre o me lo cobraré contigo.- Dio un pequeño mordisco en su oreja que la dejó sin nada que hacer, sus mejillas empezaron poco a poco a sonrojarse y se paralizó.

Lo tenía todo planeado el sinvergüenza ya que si se estaba callada podía sacarle mejor partido al oficio. Miaka cayó al suelo y mira que quiso hacerse la resistente pero tras esas palabras y aquel mordisco en una de sus zonas más sensibles la había dejado desarmada.

Sin embargo el muchacho cada vez pedía más dinero por ella y la oferta había pasado a ser el precio inicial.

-Bien, ¿quién ofrece mil monedas de oro por esta joven?- Miaka lo miraba confundida, nadie iba a apostar tanto dinero por ella. No obstante la chica se equivocó, a lo lejos una mano se alzó entre la multitud.- Oh tenemos alguien que ofrece mil.

Otro señor levantó la mano para elevar su oferta, pero de nuevo levantaron la misma mano de las mil monedas con unos golpes de tacón que se abría entre la gente. Y su voz pronunció cinco mil monedas de oro, las personas exclamaban y se asombraban en comprender como podían ofrecer tanto dinero por una esclava, pero lo que no sabían era que esa "esclava iba a ser la que los salvara a todos de la guerra que se iba a producir".

El chico de pelo negro cambió su expresión al comprobar quien era el comprador, no era más que su rival en la materia pero los que lo diferenciaban a ambos es que uno vendía y el otro robaba. La cara de su contrincante era desafiante pues sabía que no iba a ver oferta más grande que la suya.

Miaka lo miró, el muchacho era interesante pero algo aniñado que quería hacer rabiar al otro chico y tampoco era tan apuesto. Su estilo de peinado y el color se asemejaba mucho con las llamas del fuego, los ojos los tenía alargados y de color verde y la piel bronceada.

-Oh eres tú

Dijo desganado el de la subasta y pasó de él olímpicamente. Siguiendo con la subasta, el pelirrojo rió y se volvió para decirle:

-Sabes que nadie ofrecerá más que yo- la gente olía a disputa y además sabían que ese era el mayor ladrón de las montañas del norte y no quisieron inmiscuirse así que empezaron a retirarse del lugar. El vendedor intentó captar la atención de la gente, pero al comprobar que todos habían desaparecido soltó un resoplido y empezó a recoger la recompensa del día.

La agarró por la mano para llevársela de allí pero, el otro sujetó la otra mano de la joven y con cara de no muy buenos amigos le dijo que no se moviera de allí. El "vendedor" de Miaka le dijo que se moviera a lo cual ésta respondió

-Qué quieres que me mate-

El de pelo negro tiró de ella haciendo que el otro la soltara

-No está en venta

-Si te acabo de ver vendiéndola- añadió- y yo soy el que he ofrecido más.

-Fuera de tiempo; además tú no estabas en mis planes.- Miró a la chica- Vámonos

-Toma el dinero y me llevo a la chica.

-He dicho que no está en venta- la cogió y la rodeó con sus brazos- Si alguien fuera a comprarla ese sería yo, pero la vida de esta joven no tiene precio. Así que lárgate.- Miaka flotaba en una nube, se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos y decir que su vida valía más que un manojo de monedas le hizo considerarse especial por segunda vez.

El otro desapareció al instante que a la pelirroja no le dio tiempo ni saber por donde se había ido. Rápido, soltó a la chica y dejó salir un gran suspiro de satisfacción al saber que las cosas no habían llegado a mayores.

-Agggg, ese Tasuki siempre viene a fastidiarme los negocios, sino hubiera sido por él...

Miaka lo interrumpió para darle las gracias

-Gracias, creía que vendías a personas y esclavos- él la miró de arriba hacia abajo con gran detenimiento.

-No, no vendo a personas pero... estaba seguro que por ti me hubieran pagado un buen precio. Más si te hubiera quitado las prendas y tu cuerpo lo hubiera vendido por un lado y cada prenda por otro. ¿Cómo es posible que haya caído ahora? – Miaka contuvo la ira en un puño cerrado que irradiaba poder y deseo de pegar a alguien en este caso.

-Cómo dices...

-Pero vino el odioso de Tasuki y...

-Me estás escuchando?- Lo sujetó ella de la camisa y el los ojos tenía dos llamas bien encendidas- No me lo pudo creer, llego a un sitio sola sin conocerlo de nada, luego me quieren vender, y parecía que todo era una broma cuando has querido incluso usarme como objeto sexual- Dijo sin parar a descansar tras cada palabra alterada.

-Eh... esto no entiendo eso último que has dicho quizás si hablas más despacio...

La chica no lo escuchaba para nada, quería desahogarse

-Yo vengo aquí a salvar al país buscando las estrellas de Suzaku y a encontrar a un chico guapo, y bueno pensando que no pude encontrar lo primero encuentro lo segundo pero es inútil.

-Espera...- le cortó el chico pensando- Has dicho que vienes buscando a las estrellas de Suzaku.- El chico se mantuvo en silencio frotándose el mentón mientras que por fin Miaka se había tranquilizado.- quizás... quizás por eso vino Tasuki.

A la pelirroja le sonaba mucho ese nombre, donde pudo leer ese nombre antes, recordó mucho antes de llegar a ese mundo pero nada recordó, hasta poder visualizar en su mente la imagen del pergamino donde logró ver el símbolo de Tasuki. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando.

-¡Tasuki! Es una estrella de Suzaku- Cogió al muchacho de nuevo por la camisa- Por qué no me lo dijiste.

El contestó que nunca antes se lo preguntó, la chica cayó al suelo rindiéndose podría haber tenido a una estrella consigo y sin embargo la dejó ir. En fin tendría que ir poniendo más atención a su alrededor. El la miró preguntándose para que estaría buscando a las estrellas de Suzaku.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Miaka Yuuki, tengo 15 años, aprendo rápido y me gusta comer. Estoy preparando los exámenes para la escuela.

-Ey tranquila solo pregunté tu nombre. Mi nombre es xong gui-siu.

Miaka se quedó petrificada, ¿cómo iba a llamarlo así?

-¿Estás bromeando?- Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-Pero tú puedes ponerme el nombre que quieras, creo que hoy me he aprovechado de ti suficiente- De nuevo se quedó sin saber que decir, jugando con los dedos de las manos y mirando hacia abajo, se veía dulce y tierna y él no pudo evitar reírse un poco más de ella. Tomó su barbilla con la mano para levantarle el rostro y que lo mirara estando a un palmo sus caras. Miaka iba a explotar, se retiró ligeramente de él en una sacudida; tampoco quería parecer demasiado fácil.

-Tama...- éste se sorprendió por un instante- TE llamaré Tama, como mi gatita.

-Vaya...- desilusionado- ahora resulta que soy un gato, y no macho sino hembra. Bueno y ¿Dónde te dirigías antes de que yo te "secuestrara"?

Ella estuvo contando que en verdad estaba explorando un poco el terreno pero que lo primero que quería era encontrar a uno de los guerreros de Suzaku, Hotohori. "Tama" como lo había nombrado ya Miaka, no conocía a nadie llamado Hotohori, seguramente igual que Tasuki también tenía su nombre chino, pero sería difícil encontrar a una persona a través del nombre de ese símbolo.

-Se te ocurre algún lugar dónde buscar?- Preguntó la chica.

-Bueno... solo se me ocurre que el templo de Suzaku está dentro del palacio real donde está nuestro emperador, pero se necesita una audiencia para poder hablar con él.

Miaka se levantó de la roca sacudiendo su falda, comenzó a caminar dejando a Tama detrás. Ella tuvo que ir a por él para levantarlo.

-¿Se puede saber donde me llevas?

-Está claro ¿ no? Tendremos una audiencia con el emperador.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? Estás loca?- A lo cual ella respondió

-Soy optimista

Ambos pusieron rumbo a palacio, por el camino tuvieron que detenerse en varios puestos, a Tama le había dado por comprar. Miaka no entendía lo poco que ahorraba ese chico, había acabado de ganar dinero y ya lo estaba gastando, no obstante cada cosa que compraba parecía tener un significado especial pues su rostro se iluminaba. Miaka lo supo entonces: estaba enamorada de aquel chico, eso que había visto chicos guapos e interesantes pero nadie le había conmovido tanto como él.

Una vez listas ya las compras se presentaron ante la gran puerta rodeada por una gran muralla, Tama seguía diciendo que era una locura, que los iban a encarcelar por atrevidos. Un soldado estaba junto a la entrada haciendo guardia cuando Miaka le pidió permiso para entrar.

Éste se negó en rotundo ya que ninguno había pedido audiencia con el emperador previamente, Miaka se mostró un poco altanera sabiendo que podía jugar con el papel que ella conocía que era importante para el reino.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando?

-Con una extranjera o una bruja- Eso de bruja ya le estaba empezando a hartar

-Dígale a su majestad que quiere una audiencia con él La Sacerdotisa de Suzaku.- La muchacha estuvo recta y seria en el momento que dijo eso.

Acto seguido- después de que su compañero y el guardia se quedaran perplejos de lo que había dicho- el escolta los dejó pasar acompañándolos hasta la sala al trono. Era un palacio inmenso, en el patio estaban los guerreros del emperador entrenando: unos con arcos, otros con espadas y escudos, lanzas, mientras que otros corrían eso por ejemplo era más común en Japón pensaba Miaka.

Tama que estaba cerca de ella mientras seguían al escolta se aproximó riéndose ya que él entendía que eso que había hecho ella era una estrategia para poder entrar, lo que se preguntaba era como iba a lograr engañar también a su majestad.

-Quedaos aquí- Mandó el guardia mientras entraba en la sala real.

-Oye Miaka- le dijo Tama bajito- hemos llegado demasiado lejos será mejor que nos den cita y ya vendremos otro día. Ya hemos jugado bastante.

-Tama no seas tonto, crees que esto es el médico que hay que pedir cita y te la dan para la semana que viene. Si esperamos a que nos den audiencia por lo menos será dentro de un mes

-Queeeeee? Bueno pues tú verás como engañas al emperador ahora

-Lo que he dicho es verdad

El guardia salió y les dejó pasar dentro; Una vez dentro de la sala se aproximaron ante su majestad, Tama se arrodilló pero ella se mantuvo de pie mirando fijamente la mirada del emperador. El joven que estaba a su lado de rodillas le insinuó que se inclinara pero la chica en vez de hacerle caso se acercó más al hombre sentado en el trono, le daba un poco de miedo. Incluso le apuntaron con una espada para que no se acercara más. Lo que hizo que Tama se enfureciera y le asomara de su frente un símbolo rojo "el demonio" y se enfrentara con todo aquel que se atreviera hacerle daño a Miaka.

El emperador detuvo a todos dándose cuenta de que tenía frente a él a uno de las siete estrellas de Suzaku sin que la joven se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Deteneos todos, nadie ha dado orden de que sacaran las armas. Joven – dijo mirando a Tama- puede tranquilizarse

Miaka se aproximó y le tendió el pergamino que le había dado Taisukun y a continuación explicó lo sucedido

-Mi nombre es Miaka Yuuki, y vengo de otro mundo, llegué al monte de Taisukun y allí me dio este pergamino. En él están escrito los nombre de las siete estrellas de Suzaku que debo encontrar yo, como Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, para invocar a la bestia sagrada y poder impedir un desastre que se avecina.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, incluso Tama, pues al parecer lo que ella había dicho era cierto desde el principio.

-Muy bien Miaka,- le dijo el emperador suavemente- ¿a quien ibas buscando?

-eh? Bueno las necesito a todas pero el primero que vi fue Hotohori, y Tama fue quien me dio la pista de que aquí podía averiguar algo sobre esto.

El emperador se levantó y se acercó hasta ella dejando ver su cuello- lo has encontrado Miaka- dijo el emperador- ¿Estás segura que soy el primero al que encuentras?.

-Bueno vi a Tasuki pero se me escapó porque no iba centrada en su nombre- Sonrió inocentemente. Tama todavía no se lo creía

-Eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku- ella afirmó- por qué no me lo dijiste

-Porque tú no me preguntaste- sacó la lengua. El emperador lo miró diciendo que seguramente él también tendría que decirle algo a ella. Se arrodilló ante la pelirroja y dijo:

-Juro que os protegeré con mi vida Sacerdotisa de Suzaku mi nombre es Tamahome- Y su símbolo volvió a brillar.

Miaka se sorprendió había usado el nombre de su gata para nombrarlo sin imaginarse que su nombre en clave también empezaba igual, pero por otro lado se entristeció, se había enamorado de él. No quería que la protegiera sino que la amara.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rikuchan: Esta historia está basada en los originales así que si se le parecen en algunas cosas es que utilicé algunas ideas . Siento haberos hecho esperar pero estuve de exámenes y no pude escribir, aquí les traigo el tercero. Disfruten del capítulo ^^.

Aclaraciones: morena – Takiko

Castaña- Uruki

**Capítulo 3. ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?**

Takiko deambulaba por las calles muerta de frío, aquel país estaba cerca de las montañas heladas y ella solo llevaba un ligero kimono mientras que el resto llevaba ropa bastante pesada para no sentir el frío tocar sus huesos. Cuando pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, pensó cobijarse en algún lugar para descansar.

Camino hacia el lugar pasó por una casa de ventas donde varios hombres estaban peleando por el precio de una chica, uno tiraba del brazo de la muchacha de pelo castaño mientras ésta intentaba lidiar con la fuerza del hombre. Otro tiraba de su otro brazo y aunque ella intentara hacer lo que fuese por salir de allí, estaba muy debilitada para ello. Takiko no podía seguir viendo aquella escena ¿cómo iba a dejar a una chica indefensa y débil en apuros? Miró a su alrededor – estando oculta detrás de un árbol nevado- cuando pudo ver un gran palo astillado, era lo único que valía la pena usar para salir de allí ilesa con la otra a cuestas.

Tomó saliva y respiró hondo, el frío no ayudaba mucho para tomar una voz grave y decidida pero iba a salvar la vida de esa pobre chica costara lo que fuese.

Los hombres seguían discutiendo cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose, se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica asustadiza en kimono con una gran melena negra aferrada a un palo. La chica que estaba con ellos, refunfuñó, pudo observar como estaban temblando sus manos. Uno de los individuos, andando de forma amenazante hacia Takiko , sonreía mirándola de arriba abajo.

No había duda, estaba pensando en hacer con ella lo mismo que con la otra. La morena enfurecida e intentando planear una estrategia mirando el terreno, agarró firmemente el palo y avanzó intimando con la fina punta que poseía su arma.

-Dejad a esa pobre chica- dijo finalmente Takiko sorprendiendo al resto del personal- Si os atrevéis a hacerle algo...- tomó el palo con las dos manos haciendo varias piruetas con él posicionándose para atacar- no tendré otro remedio que luchar contra vosotros.

Todos se quedaron perplejos pero el que estaba frente a ella, no pudo más y rompió a reír, cómo iba a ser posible que una chiquilla como aquella podría vencer a un fortachón como él. Eso no podía ser. La chica sonrió, jamás había que juzgar a alguien por sus apariencias. Frente a la cara provocadora de la muchacha que lo estaba pinchando, su naturaleza salió a la luz, cuando sin pensárselo dos veces fue corriendo hacia ella.

Concentrándose en un punto concreto, la joven se agachó asestándole un cepo con el cual toda esa masa corpulenta pudiera desestabilizarse cayendo así al suelo. Una vez hecho, la joven apuntó con el palo afilado al cuello de su enemigo. La victoria estaba asegurada, sonrió triunfante, una vez que hubo ganado.

Takiko ordenó que si no quería que dañara a su capitán debían soltar a la muchacha, ella soltaba a un rehén y ellos dejaban a otro. El jefé del bando que estaba en el suelo, avergonzado por el resultado de la lucha, gritó a sus súbditos que dejaran a la chica. Éstos inmediatamente le quitaron las manos de encima, la chica al sentirse débil cayó al suelo del cansancio. ¿Dónde habría estado para sentirse de ese modo?

Takiko feliz por el desenlace de este acontecimiento se despreocupó de su adversario, distrayéndose, el cual aprovechó éste para tomarla a ella como presa. Riendo sin parar, la olía, tocaba su sedosa melena mientras no para de insinuar lo bien que disfrutaría de su compañía en la alcoba. La chica lloraba desconsolada, mientras el otro aprovechaba para oler su cuello y pasar la mano por su pierna. Takiko gritaba, viendo que la otra chica estaba en el suelo, ahora nadie podría ayudarlas.

-Que alguien nos ayude!- gritaba mientras el grupo reía a carcajadas.

-tonta...- dijo temblorosamente una voz, respiraba con dificultad pero pudo con el apoyo de la pared de la casa ponerse en pie. Todos miraron como la otra aún seguía en pie. – Si le vuelves a hacer algo a esa chica, no saldrás con vida.- A los bandidos le encantaban los retos y las amenazas, porque creían que siempre serían los más poderosos pero no frente a ella.

El bandolero tomó el rostro de la chica mientras ésta decía que se detuviera, no, jamás quería ser besada por alguien así. Por qué debía de pasarle siempre cosas desagradables. En ese momento una luz verde salió del pecho de la chica de pelo castaño y un fuerte viento asomó por todo el territorio, un viento cortante que empezó a dañar a todo el mundo excepto a Takiko y a la misma chica que lo provocaba.

El viento cesó una vez que los malhechos salieron huyendo y la joven cayó de nuevo al suelo, ahora sí, más debilitada y frágil que nunca. La morena salió a socorrerla y la sostuvo en sus piernas. Estaba tensa y nerviosa , lo que necesitaba era llevarla a algún sitio donde pudiera descansar. De repente trémula abrió un poco los ojos, y con la mano señaló al norte. Takiko miró hacia donde había indicado y pudo ver la entrada al pueblo. La chica con un pequeño aliento dijo:

-No te preocupes estoy bien, allí está a ciudad.- takiko comprendió que le estaba dando la opción de dejarla allí y que fuera a encontrar algún lugar para resguardarse del frío, pero no la iba a dejar sola. Si no, no la hubiera salvado- aunque al final fue ella la rescatada-.

-Ni hablar! No te voy a dejar aquí desamparada.- le regañó enfadada.- La otra sonrió débilmente

-busca una posada al entrar.- Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Decidida aupó a la chica encima durante un rato, hasta mitad del camino; el otro la bajó de su espalda y se pasó el brazo por el cuello haciendo que la pelicastaña anduviera un poco. Cansada de la caminata- porque de lejos se veía cerca la ciudad pero cuando andaba parecía estar cada vez más alejada- descansaron al pie de un árbol. Hacía mucho frío, y para calentar el cuerpo no paraba de frotarse pero aún así sus diente castañeaban. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando notó algo cayendo en sus rodillas, al mirar, vio a la chica demasiado pálida, había perdido el conocimiento por completo ¡dios mío! Qué debía hacer ahora. Estaba tan asustada, ¿y si había muerto de frío?, era natural porque después de llevar esa ropa tan fina cualquiera se helaría. Esa no era la cuestión, Takiko tocó sus manos que estaban heladas y su frente también, necesitaba urgentemente ayuda si no, la chica moriría.

La arrimó a ella durante un rato con su kimono hasta que oyó los cascos de un caballo, en ese instante no paró a pensar si era prudente o no, simplemente se levantó del árbol y se puso en mitad del camino para parar al conductor. Éste frenó. La muchacha cargando con la otra acuestas explicó su situación, lo único que le pidió era que la dejara cerca de una posada de la ciudad. El hombre se ofreció a acercarlas. Aliviada y agradecida montó acompañada de la

Moribunda en el carro, rezaba por llegar a un sitio donde no fuera muy caro el hospedaje. Aunque si lo pensaba de esa forma, cómo iba a pagar si ella no tenía won sino yenes. Otro problema más, recordó un momento el bulto que llevaba la chica en el bolsillo de su pantalón bombacho y echó mano a él. Se avergonzó, parecía como si estaba robándole o peor aún metiendo mano a... ¿una chica? Sacudió la cabeza pensando "no estoy robando solo estoy tomando dinero prestado para su seguridad".

El caballo relinchó al cabo de un tiempo, y el señor llamó a Takiko; ya habían llegado a la posada más cercana. Sujetando a la chica para que no se cayera, ambas entraron en el local. Una señora mayor, de unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente, bajita y algo regordeta las acompañó a su habitación y ayudó a Takiko a alojar a la muchacha desaliñada a la cama. Acto seguido le pidió una bandeja con una jarra de agua caliente y un trapo, sacando el dinero para pagar por el hospedaje y sus servicios. La mujer guardó la mercancía en lugar seguro, sonreía introduciéndolo en el canalillo cuando la otra sonreía sin saber por qué habría de guardárselo ahí ni que fuera a quitárselo o la hubiera confundido con una... Cerró la puerta de la habitación dejado la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la cama.

Se sentó cerca de la muchacha y con el trapo exprimido lo pasó por la frente y el rostro pálido de la joven que se estremecía. Volvió a mojarlo abriéndole la camisa oriental para poder lavarle con agua caliente, disculpándose por no poder pedirle permiso . Le quitó la camisa poniendo a la chica boca arriba y deslizó el trapo por su cuerpo cuando le vio un signo japonés en el pecho

-¿Qué es esto?¿Un tatuaje? Mu-jer...- Pudo leer. Se agitó al ver el cuerpo de la chica lleno de marcas, quién podía haber hecho eso al cuerpo de una muchacha.

En ese momento la chica tumbada volvió a estremecerse mientras de sus ojos corrían lágrimas.

-Padre...- takiko se sorprendió, esa chica también sufría a causa de su padre. Incluso si alguna vez ella le pidiera consejo o ayuda para afrontar a su padre, la morena no iba a poder hacer nada porque se encontraba en la misma situación. Cuando miró a la joven que estaba en la cama, se fijó en que sus facciones eran tiernas y se veía muy dulce debía hacer algo respecto a esa fiebre que la estaba perjudicando. Suspiró sin poder tener otra alternativa, total eran mujeres... se desamarró el fajín y se quitó el kimono dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Dejó toda la ropa en un sillón cerca de la cama, y entró en ella para darle calor a la chica que lloraba.

Takiko entendía esa decepción y preocupación por si misma referida a su padre, el cual nunca había estado a su lado en la muerte de su madre, nunca estaba en casa cuando se le necesitaba y no se preocupaba de ella, así ¿también era el padre de esa joven?

Recordó también la desaparición de la existencia de su madre tras su muerte y el amor unilateral de Ouguri-san, estaba completamente sola. Pensó en aquellas cosas que le hacía sentirse tan mal y sin querer empezó a llorar llegando a quedarse dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la joven sentía un peso sobre ella, la marca de su cuerpo había desaparecido, por lo cual la fiebre había bajado. Pero de repente Takiko siento que el cuerpo al cual estaba abrazada era cálido y robusto cuando escuchó unas palabras masculinas:

-Tú eres muy atrevida- Dijo el chico al cual estaba abrazada que le estaba acariciando su melena morena. Takiko primero se quedó sin habla, no entendió nada pero enseguida recuperó el sentido y avergonzada corrió a taparse con la manta y del coraje y la vergüenza que sentía corrió a gritar, escuchándose por todo el edificio.

Corriendo se alejó lo que más pudo de él, hasta dar con la pared de la habitación, Takiko estaba molesta, sorprendida, nerviosa ante ese hombre que no le quitaba ojo, tumbado en la cama mientras se mantenía en silencio.

-Q...que?!- él alzó una ceja sin comprender el sufrimiento de la joven, ni que se la fuera a comer, era ella quien se había ofrecido.

-¿Por qué has gritado?- Takiko seguía gritando.

-¿Por qué?? Porque eras una chica y ahora eres un hombre! Y yo estoy segura que eras una mujer, o la que estaba conmigo anoche era una mujer.... Tú tenías un pecho espléndido. No es que me desagrade el que tienes ahora- Calló, cuando él sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso los tuyos son perfectos- Le guiñó un ojo

-De verdad? ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!

Empezó a llorar desconsolada, sin entender nada. Sus manos agarraban la manta mientras escondía su rostro entre las rodillas.

-Por qué tú, por qué?- El chico la miró alzando una ceja y con interrogantes en sobre su cabeza, frotando con la mano el mentón.- Quiero irme a casa, ¿por que Taisukun me trajo hasta aquí?- El muchacho miró los pies de la joven que estaban rojos e inflamados del frío.

Suspiró profundamente dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

-Eres muy ruidosa- la chica calló sorprendida, como podía ser que hubiera alguien tan insensible, primero la intentan atacar, luego el frió del camino con una chica a cuestas luego ¿parecía ser que la chica era un chico? Y para colmo nada agradable. Takiko mantenía las lágrimas en los extremos de sus ojos. El muchacho extendió su brazo hacia la dirección de la joven y le dijo:

-Ven aquí

-¿Qué?- Dijo débilmente sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo toda ruborizada.

-Estabas intentando bajar mi fiebre ¿cierto?- ella afirmó, pero si iba a la cama con un hombre y desconocido no podría casarse. El joven refunfuñó por la indiferencia de ella. Y con el poder del viento la elevó hasta llevarla a la cama, dándose cuenta de que ese sentimiento fue el mismo que sintió cuando fueron a atacarle, el viento lo controlaba esa persona. De vuelta a la normalidad vio a la chica a su lado.

-si ambas somos mujeres ¿te parece bien?- takiko miró de nuevo al pecho de la chica, dándose cuenta que solo le aparecía cuando era una mujer ¿cómo era posible que un hombre se convirtiera en una chica y manejara el viento?

Sin inmutarse la chica que era muy fuerte la tumbó en la cama asustando a la pobre Takiko que pensaba que a esa persona le daba igual ser mujer u hombre para aprovecharse de alguien. Pero pronto tomó los pies en alto a la joven delicadamente y por lado tocando con la otra mano su espalda.

-Tienes el cuerpo completamente helado y tus pies también lo están- en ese momento un aire caliente salió de la boca de la chica que estaba calentando impresionadamente los pies de la muchacha morena que estaba observando detenidamente lo que hacía.

Ambas se acostaron de nuevo para dejar que el día empezara una vez más, aún así Takiko no comprendía cómo alguien podía controlar al viento y convertirse en hombre o en mujer cuando quisiera. Quizás todo aquello solo sería un sueño, por lo que si cerraba los ojos y se dormía hasta que el sol brillara al despertarse todo eso no hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Eso era lo que quería pero la verdad era solo una. Takiko despacio abrió los ojos encontrándose en la misma habitación pero en la cama no había nadie cuando de pronto escuchó una voz masculina que le era familiar:

-¿Ya te has despertado?- La joven miraba anonadada a un joven semidesnudo sonriendo mientras sostenía una taza en sus manos- Gracias a ti ya no tengo fiebre y me puedo mover mejor.

Takiko sonrió, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y que quien tenía delante era un hombre, sin dudarlo le atizó con la almohada para que no la mirara.

Mientras ella se vestía, el chico de espaldas a ésta se vestía- aunque la razón por la que no miraba era porque ella no quería-. Ambos estaban avergonzados aún así él le dijo:

-No se por que te alteras tanto que estés desnuda. Si yo ya los he visto no ves que puedo convertirme en cualquiera, es mi genética.

-¿qué tipo de genética es esa? No conozco a nadie que pueda hacer eso ni controlar el viento.- Dijo ella muy convencida de lo que hablaba.

-Por cierto, no eres de aquí ¿cierto? Nadie llevaría en este país una ropa así. Es tu primera vez en Hokkan?

-Hokkan?- Entonces era cierto que no estaba en Japón y que estaba dentro de ese libro que su padre tenía en su oficina. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se enfurecía, ¿su padre sabría acerca de ese libro?

-¿De donde vienes?- ella no podría decir que venía de otro mundo a través de un libro porque era una sacerdotisa en busca de sus estrellas que ni siquiera sabía cuales eran.

-Así que es cierto- se reía trémula- el universo de los cuatro dioses- el la atravesó con la mirada, lo cual la asustó en un primer momento.

-¿Cómo una extranjera conoce su existencia?- La joven tuvo que dirigir la conversación hacia otro lugar para que no pareciera sospechosa.

-Bueno se escuchan muchos rumores en todos los lugares ¿no?- El suspiró sentándose- Pero me gustaría saber de que trata todo eso, ya que es algo tan importante que te pone tenso- chasqueó la lengua

-¿Ves el cuadro que hay en la pared?- Ella observó mirando una gran tortuga con unas serpientes que la rodeaban y afirmó- Ese es el dios Genbu , uno de los cuatro dioses que protegen a este mundo junto con Byakko, Seiryu y Suzaku- la chica pensó que el último que éste dijo era el de su amiga- es la deidad guardiana de Hokkan, la sacerdotisa de Genbu es una chica de otro mundo que aparecerá cuando el mundo esté en peligro, esta chica deberá encontrar a las siete estrellas de Genbu e invocar a la bestia sagrada.- Takiko quedaba cada vez más sorprendida y temblando al apretar más sus manos para contener el no decir nada, todo lo que el chico le estaba diciendo era justo lo mismo que Taisukun le dijo- Ella entonces obtendrá el poder para garantizar cualquier deseo... como salvar al país.- definitivamente no le quedaba otro remedio que creer en las palabras que dos personas le habían dicho.

-¿Tú crees en ello?- dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad mientras caía de su frente una gota de sudor

-no, claro que no la creo, es estúpido. Para empezar el país está ya en ruinas y en segundo lugar todavía no ha aparecido una mujer de otro mundo además ¿cómo va haber mas mundos? Es imposible

Ja ja ja, yo soy prueba de ello, sabes?

-¡Es cierto no existe nadie que pueda hacer eso!- Se entristeció, aunque en el mundo necesitarán a alguien estaba claro que nadie confiaba en esa leyenda, por tanto nadie confiaba en ella. Quería regresar a casa pero quien estaría esperándola allí... nadie. Viendo toda triste, se le ocurrió una forma de romper el hielo.

-Uy que despiste el mío. Lo siento no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Rimudo

-Ah!, El mío es Takiko Okuda.

-Muy bien Takiko y donde pretendías ir?

pretendía ir a buscar a las estrellas pero eso no te lo puedo decir- en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría ir al templo de Genbu a darle las gracias por haberme ayudado tanto- sonrió, él se levantó y se colocó la camisa.

-Está bien, entonces vámonos, no quiero que me encuentren tan rápido- Takiko no sabía a que se refería pero si podía llegar al templo era algo a su favor. Quizás podría una vez encontrada las siete estrellas de Genbu, invocar a la bestia y hacer que su madre vuelva a la vida.

Ambos salieron de la posada, la chica iba detrás de Rimudo que caminaba más rápido que ella. Pero ésta poco a poco iba alcanzándole. Molesta por no ser atento con ella- un caballero le esperaría o iría su ritmo- optó por gritarle.

-ey! Rimudooooooooo!- A lo que éste rápidamente fue a ella y le tapó la boca haciéndola callar.

-Idiota, no me llames tan fuerte- la chica balbuceaba al poder hablar con la mano de él sobre su boca- ¿Sabes que estoy siendo perseguido?- La chica se alteró, cómo, ¿estaba al lado de un fugitivo?

En ese momento se escuchó cascos de caballo por todo los lados, parecía como si estuvieran rodeados, y debieron ser mucho por los murmullos que procedían de ellos. Takiko estaba atemorizada, pero Rimudo le dijo.

-Te dije que te llevaría al templo y lo haré así que no te preocupes yo te protegeré, recuerda que controlo el viento- Sonrió él para calmar la inseguridad en la joven. Ella afirmó y sonrió cuando se vieron rodeados por muchos soldados.

Un joven que andaba por ahí sentía la presencia de algo muy poderoso y no sabía de donde procedía. Se escondió en uno de los callejones y observó la situación desde allí. Los soldados empezaron a decirle cosas a Rimudo: que si era un asesino, que si había matado a más de mil hombres, que si había escapado de su ejecución; lo llamaban el hombre sanguinario del viento cortante. Takiko cada vez, estaba más perpleja que debía hacer: ponerse a favor de él o en su contra. La verdad es que el pudiera incluso haberse aprovechado de ella y no lo hizo ¿cómo iba a ser un sanguinario? Definitivamente iba a poner la mano en el fuego por él.

Rimudo se convirtió en mujer y empleó el viento para acabar con uso cuantos hombres, pero volvió a ser un hombre enseguida, al parecer todavía no había desaparecido la fiebre. Rimudo tomó la mano de Takiko mientras que los soldados no paraban de sermonear que si no se apartaba de él sería ejecutada con el muchacho.

Rimudo miró a Takiko mientras respiraba con dificultad y sonriendo dulcemente dijo:

-Takiko debes regresar a tu país seguro allí estarás a salvo- la chica sintió una presión en su pecho, su corazón empezó a latir continuamente. Estaba completamente segura de que no podía dejarlo allí solo, no podía dejarlo morir y todavía menos creer que era un asesino.

Un hombre misterioso estaba situado en lo alto de la posada con una bomba de humo en la mano a esperas de lo que iba a ocurrir. Cuando todo el mundo se dispuso en fila para disparar a ambos. Takiko tomó la decisión de quedarse para protegerlo a lo cual él se sorprendió. Ella nerviosa pero con su determinación se puso frente a todos los soldados cuando éstos dijeron:

-Fuego! – en el momento que Takiko oyó la palabra y el fogonazo sabía que no quería que murieran ninguno de los dos. Y si era cierto que tenía el poder para proteger a alguien ese era el momento para descubrirlo.

-No!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Takiko con toda su fuerza y poder desprendiendo un fuerte aura color verde. Ya no había cabida para las dudas era la sacerdotisa de Genbu y lo había demostrado delante de todos. La luz cegó a todos los presentes, Takiko se sorprendió cuando entendió que esa misma luz era la que la había hecho llegar dentro del libro.

En el momento que Rimudo pudo abrir los ojos el hombre descendió del tejado haciendo al joven sonreír.

-Soruen- rimudo desapareció junto a su amigo cuando el humo apareció mirando extrañado a Takiko, pues ese aura era, solo podía proceder de una persona: la sacerdotisa de Genbu.

Después de la humareda de la bomba que tiró el compañero de Rimudo, ésta fue a buscarlo pero no estaba. Con todo el poder que había utilizado quedó rendida y se desmayó pero no cayó al suelo gracias a la intervención del joven que había estado escondido que la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un sitio seguro.

Una vez que pudo abrir los ojos poco a poco obtuvo una imagen borrosa de Rimudo, y cuando los abrió gritando su nombre alguien tomó su mano. Una mujer mayor, le acariciaba el cabello para consolarla. Después de todo había utilizado todo su poder y habían ocurrido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Solo hacía una semana que estaba allí.

-¿Qué? Llevo cuatro días durmiendo?- La mujer asintió amablemente.- ¿En donde estoy?

-En el templo de Genbu- Ella desconfiaba de las palabras de la mujer

-Eh? En el templo de Genbu? ¿Por qué?- Decía una vez que se incorporó de la cama

De pronto unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación de la joven, el chico de pelo y ojos azules entró.

-Eso es fácil de deducir, sacerdotisa de Genbu- Miró el joven a la muchacha que estaba sentada en la cama acompañada de su madre- Me alegro de que os hayáis recuperado- Dijo el joven poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tomite una de las estrellas de Genbu y su humilde servidor a partir de ahora, sacerdotisa de Genbu.

* * *

**Rikuchan**: Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y lo hayáis disfrutado, en el próximo seguiremos con las aventuras de Miaka jejejeje


	4. Chapter 4

-Rikuchan: Esta historia está basada en los originales así que si se le parecen en algunas cosas es que utilicé algunas ideas. Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Disfrútenlo ^^.

**Capítulo 4. Encontrar a una Estrella.**

Miaka empezó a contar con sus dedos, de siete había conseguido a dos estrellas en un solo día, no solo eso sino que uno había estado con ella en todo su viaje hasta llegar al palacio- además de ser un oportunista y vendedor- el otro era un emperador… si las cosas seguían así estaba segura de que cada guerrero sería alguien interesante.

Hotohori se acercó a Miaka y sostuvo el pergamino en sus manos extendiéndolo hasta que éste tocaba el suelo y más. El emperador pidió a la pareja que se sentaran, pues iba a leer el pergamino para así ayudar a Miaka a comprenderlo un poco mejor, no es que ella no entendiera el chino pero le daba pereza leer ese documento tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo. Una vez que Hotohori lo leyó le explicó a los dos que estaba escrito en él a grosso modo

-Efectivamente es el original- miaka resopló, pues ella ya lo había dicho- Por lo que eso te convierte en la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku…- Hotohori quedó en silencio durante un momento cosa que a Miaka le parecía extraño ¿acaso era malo que ella se convirtiera en sacerdotisa? Tenía algunos defectos y era cierto que esto lo había empezado como una aventura en busca de novio pero… si tenía que salvar al mundo ella lo hacía.

-¿Es malo que yo esté aquí?- El emperador la miró dulcemente y negó observando la cara de la chica, era justo como se la había imaginado.

-no quería decir eso, perdóname- Se excusó mandando a uno de sus súbditos a recoger el pergamino.- Es todo lo contrario si tú estás aquí quiere decir que los acontecimientos y penurias que se avecinan pueden terminar o incluso no llegar a producirse si estamos preparados. Eres nuestro símbolo de buen presagio y nuestra esperanza- dijo tomándole la mano. Tamahome miró ese gesto que no le simpatizó mucho sin embargo Miaka notó como unas manos grandes- de hombre- calentaban las suyas que estaban cerca de helarse y la verdad es que el emperador tampoco estaba nada mal, seguro que sin corona y con ropa como la de Tama estaría mejor pensaba ella mientras lo miraba; iba a tener que cambiar de país porque los chinos eran mucho más guapos que los japoneses de su escuela.

Hotohori miró a su alrededor, no podían hablar algo tan delicado delante de tanta gente aunque fueran de confianza por lo que los llevó a un cuarto donde el tenía allí varias cosas relacionadas con la leyenda. Había un estandarte con el dibujo de Suzaku en él y en el mueble que estaba justo debajo estaba puesto en un poste su espada de combate.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí supongo que podrá hablar y contarnos que ocurre de una vez- Miaka riñó a Tamahome que había hablado con un tono no muy agradable. Hotohori suspiró pues no entendía por qué ese desdén hacia él sobre todo siendo camaradas pero seguro que lo averiguaría.

-El mundo está dividido por cuatro puntos cardinales simbolizando a un dios, como sabéis son cuatro: Biakko, Seiryu, Genbu y Suzaku el cual nos corresponde, cada uno protege a la tierra que pertenece cada punto cardinal y que los representan los guerreros de Suzaku en nuestro caso con su sacerdotisa aquí, Miaka. La leyenda dice que cuando una guerra se avecine a uno de los países el dios solicitará la ayuda de la sacerdotisa y la traerá a este mundo para que lo salve.- Los tres se quedaban pensando lo que sus mentes iban recapitulando, cuando Miaka miró el estandarte y vio los siete símbolos.

-Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Hotohori y Chiriko- Volvió a contar con los dedos y los movió haciendo hincapié en los cinco restantes que le quedaban- Solo quedan cinco, aunque a Tasuki ya lo vi pero no su marca.

-Calma, no te preocupes yo se donde vive aunque nos hará falta un plan para entrar en su territorio. Iremos Miaka y yo puesto que su majestad debe estar en palacio, es una persona importante y no debe exponerse- Manifestó Tamahome como si quisiera decir que podía ser un estorbo para llegar, entendiendo eso Hotohori asintió pero no creía que estuviera bien que los dos fueran solos ya que el bando iba a ser numeroso a lo cual Miaka tuvo que darle la razón.

-De todos modos alteza- hotohori sonrió y le pidió que lo llamara como guerrero, miaka sonrojó y volvió a repetir su pregunta- Hotohori ¿sabes a que clase de penurias y guerras se refieren en el pergamino?- Dudó por un instante el decírselo o no pero si era la sacerdotisa debía saber que responsabilidades le tocaba asumir.

-Bueno la situación de Konan no es la más favorable en este momento como habrás podido ver por las calles, la gente vende a personas,

Dímelo a mí, he estado a punto de ser vendida por uno de mis aliados- pensó mientras miraba molesta al del cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Roban, matan solo por sobrevivir. Intentamos hacer lo que podemos pero…- tamahome bufó, ¿seguro que se preocupaba de su gente? Entonces por qué nunca salía de su palacio, como él lo tenía todo que bueno es lamentarse o compadecerse de la situación de los demás cuando ni él mismo lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Miaka también opinaba lo mismo que su compañero pero no desde ese punto tan drástico y enfadado, Hotohori no tenía culpa de haber nacido emperador y él ser un pobre que se gana la vida como puede. Igual que pudiera haber sido otra chica la sacerdotisa pues ¿no le había tocado también a Takiko? En el momento que se acordó de ella se preguntaba si había conseguido alguna estrella y si se volverían a ver.

Hotohori continuaba diciendo que ese tipo de penurias se vivían en todos los países pero que una guerra significaba que otro país querría más poder del que ya tiene y para eso tendría que derrocar a otro de su lugar y precisamente con Kutou no se llevaban muy bien y habían reunido hasta reclutas de todos los sitios incluso de Konan porque un recluta tiene cama, dinero y comida. Poniéndolo así no era poco tentadora la idea pero lo peor era que podían ponerte a luchar en contra de tu país si era necesario y arriesgando tu propia vida, porque los guerreros de Kutou eran muy sanguinarios.

-¿Y que necesidad hay de luchar? Quiero decir ¿no puede haber un consenso entre los cuatro países?

-No solo es política Miaka- siguió explicando Hotohori- cuando una sacerdotisa llega a este mundo también supone un riesgo para todo el mundo porque puedes luchar en el bando equivocado sin un pergamino, si caes en manos de alguien que desee poder y encima estés perdida sin un conocimiento previo de el por qué estás aquí, pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Miaka, esperando que Takiko hubiera caído en tan buenas manos como ella.

-Eso es horrible, pues… no vine sola. En este mundo hay otra sacerdotisa como yo. Takiko la sacerdotisa de Genbu- Tamahome y Hotohori suspiraron aliviados, ella no entendía nada.

-Esa chica también fue a Taisukun así que habrá caído en su país y gracias a dios que no es de Kutou sino seríais enemigas porque Seiryu es el dios de la guerra y allí enseñan a ganar y a luchar por lo que el emperador quiere.

La pelirroja aún estaba algo angustiada no solo no sabía como iba a salvar al mundo sino que tampoco hallaba la manera de cómo encontrar al resto de las estrellas. Todos pensaban en varias cosas que les preocupaban pero de pronto se oyó un ruido, los dos varones miraron a Miaka la cual avergonzada se tapaba el estómago, el pensar siempre le abría el apetito.

-Perdonadme pero no sería mejor que consultáramos con la almohada como seguir el viaje y ahora encontrar un sitio donde comer y dormir.- sonreía para que pudiera estar dentro de algún sitio lo antes posible.

El emperador comentó que había dado órdenes para que ambos durmieran en palacio, no iba a permitir que durmieran en otro lugar y que la cena la tomaran en una taberna. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que su sacerdotisa estuviera en esos lugares?

-No os preocupéis os mandaran la cena a vuestros aposentos- Enseguida dos criadas estaban en la entrada de la estancia para acompañarlos a sus habitaciones.

Hotohori se despidió de ellos antes de que se marcharan le susurró a Miaka que a la mañana siguiente quería hablar con ella a solas. La chica se extrañó pero no le pareció mala idea y afirmó que iría.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus alcobas donde Tamahome mantuvo silencio todo el camino al revés que ella, que no paró de hablar con las criadas hasta llegar a su habitación. La chica cuando llegó a su puerta le deseó felices sueños a su compañero, éste paró en seco sin decir una palabra -algo le perturbaba la cabeza- Miaka se preguntaba que le ocurría porque no se había portado nada bien y tampoco había conversado mucho en la reunión que habían tenido. Pero entonces él siguió su camino con un simple adiós. Lo que dejó muy desconcertada a la muchacha.

Después de tomarse un baño no paraba de quejarse de la actitud de Tamahome la cual no había sido placentera como cuando la intentó vender ni tampoco bondadosa o gentil, había sido muy seco y rudo su comportamiento sobre todo con Hotohori que era uno de sus aliados además de emperador y se le debía respeto.

Abrió el armario para ponerse el pijama, ella siempre que había tenido en casa conjuntos de dos piezas, se le anudó en la gargantaza saliva tragada cuando vio un bonito y sensual camisón corto. Pensó en volverse a poner el uniforme pero como no iba a verla nadie en esa vestimenta, la tomó y se vistió con ella.

En ese momento oyó como golpeaban su puerta, nerviosa de que alguien la encontrara medio desnuda corrió como pudo a terminar de prepararse.

Ya lista se volvió a abrir pero la puerta ya lo estaba, era de noche y no veía bien quien era, pero su silueta y figura era grande y recta, así que se deducía que era un hombre, se avergonzó mirándose por un momento -volviendo a la realidad- el vestido que llevaba. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados sin quitar ojos de ella, estático como una roca.

Miaka tragó saliva, que no respondieran o dijeran nada y que no pararan de mirarla la ponía nerviosa, tenía los ojos cerrados apretados, su respiración era agitada y temblaba todo su cuerpo. Los volvió a abrir y escuchó que el chico empezó a andar hacia ella.

-¡Alto! ¿qu… quien eres?- Preguntó intrigada

-Eso carece de importancia ¿no cree señorita?

-¡Claro que importa! Soy la sacerdotisa de Suzaku y si no se identifica llamaré a unos de mis guardianes.- Arremetió contra él que lo tenía en frente con un candelabro sin mirar pero, éste detuvo el golpe tomando la muñeca de la joven.

-Aquí me tiene para lo que necesite mi sacerdotisa- Dijo el joven arrodillado ante ella, iluminado por las llamas de las velas. Miaka lo miró, efectivamente se trataba de una de sus estrellas.

El chico con los ojos azules oscuros y brillantes como la noche estrellada la miraba sin cesar a los ojos avellanas de la joven que se había quedado boquiabierta viendo el rostro de Tamahome que le sonreía pícaramente.

Miaka dejó el candelabro en su sitio, y se sentó en la cama observando como Tamahome se incorporaba y admiraba la habitación de la chica. Ella reía ante la inocencia de su compañero, era como la primera vez que hubiera visto una habitación tan grande pero claro, suponiendo donde él se habría criado y la profesión que tenía seguro que su habitación no era mucho más grande que la cama de Miaka.

-Ey ¿te gustó tu habitación?- Tamahome la miró extrañado, a por qué lo miraba de esa manera- Es que estabas admirando la habitación al igual que un niño con un juguete nuevo. ¿No es la tuya igual que esta?- negó con la cabeza pero no le sorprendía se había dado cuenta que el emperador miraba a Miaka de una manera especial.

-mi cuarto es la mitad del tuyo Miaka.- Ella no comprendía el por qué, si en un palacio todas las habitaciones eran enormes- Supongo que a su alteza le interesas mucho, no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo momento.

-Soy la sacerdotisa es normal- tamahome suspiró de lo ingenua que a veces podía resultar ser.

Pensaba que cualquiera que le dijera alguna cosa que ella no entendiera podía engañarla y hacerle daño y no estaba dispuesto a que le pasara eso. Se sentía responsable si le ocurriera algo porque fue el primero que la metió en el asunto de las estrellas y la guerra, incluso le dijo que fuera a hablar con el emperador ¡sería idiota! Si algo pasaba entre los dos iba a ser su culpa por traerla ante su majestad.

-Oye Tamahome fue buena idea venir aquí ¿verdad? No solo hemos conseguido encontrar a Hotohori y saber si eras una estrella sino que también podemos disfrutar de las comodidades del palacio.

A Tamahome le daba igual donde dormir o comer, durante toda su vida siempre se las había apañado sin acudir al emperador, pero lo de la sacerdotisa era otra historia y, como resultó ser, el emperador era otro aliado en la batalla que se le iba a hacer, había que aceptarlo.

-¿Cómo podremos llegar hasta Tasuki?- él se sentó al lado de Miaka y pensó en cómo hacerlo- ¿A qué se dedica?

-bueno… esclavos, vende y compra esclavos tendremos que llegar a él con esclavos o algo así.

-¿Esclavos?- Rechinaron sus dientes, no entendía como una estrella que iba a salvar el mundo tenía esclavos- ¿Tienen una fortaleza o algo?

-Sí, pero Tasuki me conoce desde mucho tiempo porque aunque yo no venda esclavos nos dedicamos a subastar y competimos en eso. Así que llegaremos gracias a nuestra rivalidad.- Cruzó sus manos mirando en la lejanía apoyando su mentón en sus manos mientras que miaka lo miraba.

Su pelo alborotado color negro azabache con reflejo azul daban ganas de tocarlo a la luz de las velas, el corazón de la chica palpitaba con intensidad en aquel silencio, no solo eso sino que además aunque quisiera quitar la mirada no podía, la tenía hipnotizada. Ella se había dado cuenta de que ese chico hacía que su cuerpo se volviera su esclavo. Tamahome, al sentirse observado dirigió la mirada hacia ella, quien torpemente cayó de espaldas en la cama al no poder coordinar bien sus movimientos.

Pronto se sintió acorralada dos manos grandes estaban agarrando sus muñecas que las tenía cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban nerviosos y su cara estaba colorada, para no mirarlo a la cara volteó la cabeza, teniendo Tamahome una imagen mejor del perfil de la joven. Liberando una de las muñecas apartó de su mejilla los mechones cobrizos llevándolos hacia sus labios. Sonrió de medio lado alzando las comisuras de los labios y se los relamió; Miaka sintió cerca de su oído el aliento de él que pronunció algo ininteligible que la hizo excitarse y más cuando mordió su oreja. A él se le dibujó en su boca una sonrisa maliciosa y bajando su cabeza besó uno de los hombros de la pelirroja que tenía desnudo acompañando la otra mano haciendo suaves movimientos en la pierna izquierda. Miaka se mordía los labios y tapaba su boca con una de sus manos para que no se escuchara su voz.

-¿Dejarás que siga? ¿No quieres que su alteza te oiga?- susurraba él en su oído- Si esto continúa no podrás invocar a Suzaku- En ese instante Miaka miró con los ojos abiertos a Tamahome, pero éste seguía mirándola con deseo. Todo acabó allí cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Miaka insinuó a Tamahome que se metiera debajo de la cama, aunque éste se resistía a estar allí como una rata, le parecía buena idea incluso que abrieran estando los dos juntos, Sin embargo la chica lo obligó de la manera más injusta: hablando de su rival, aunque ella no conociera el motivo de porque los dos se llevaban mal, sabía que si le hablaba positivamente de Hotohori comparándolo con su actitud, no había nada que hacer así que debajo de la cama fue a meterse. La chica se retocó para que no pareciese que alguien hubiese estado allí con ella en su habitación cuando abrió la puerta y vio a una sirvienta.

-Su alteza imperial le recuerda que mañana a las diez el desayuno estará listo en la sala principal y que cree posible como ayudarla en su cometido.- La mujer se inclinó y Miaka hizo lo mismo agradeciendo la molestia de haber ido a avisarla.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando vio a su compañero sentado de nuevo en la cama malmetiendo contra el emperador.

-Qué amable por su parte, hasta nos va a invitar a desayunar. Y seguro que sabe como encontrar una estrella, que casualidad. Puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que sabía que yo estaba aquí o que estoy más próximo a ti que él.

-Y eso que más da, Parece como si estuvieras celoso.- Lo dijo sin intención y sin pensar el contenido de la frase.

-¿Qué? Y de que tengo que estar celoso: de cómo os tratáis o por que piensas más en él que en mí que te he ayudado. Por mí podéis hacer lo que queráis.- Miaka sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó no entendía el por qué decía algo así

-Pero que estás diciendo es un emperador, tendrá grandes aspiraciones, estará buscando a su media naranja: una emperatriz guapa, elegante, inteligente. No a alguien como yo que viene de otro lugar que no existe aquí.- Se reía burlándose de las tonterías que decía Tamahome.

-Tú lo ves así, pero alguien que viene de otro mundo a salvar a éste, sacerdotisa, misteriosa y especial, también tiene sus ventajas ¿no crees?

-Bueno quizás, pero no con las estrellas, ya que hay que mantener la relación sacerdotisa- guardián, y no debe existir otra relación más ahí además como dijiste antes una sacerdotisa no puede invocar a Suzaku si no es virgen.

El del pelo negro afirmó pero una relación de amor podía perdurar sin sexo hasta entonces, pensaba. Ya bastaba de visitas aquella noche, el chico se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo por las extremidades añadiendo un gran suspiro. Demonios, con lo feliz que había sido él con sus ventas y le tiene que aparecer una chica de otro mundo a la cual tiene que ayudar, encima no paraba de perturbarle la mente y de hacer cosas que no eran propias en él y toda la culpa era de ella.

Miaka miraba como el joven se dirigió a salir de la habitación, todo el camino que hizo hasta la puerta lo siguió con la mirada, era extraño que se fuera sin decir nada o despedirse simplemente ambos se habían quedado callados y quietos esperando algo por parte del otro pero, Miaka no iba a decirle que se quedara por el simple hecho que, para qué se iba a quedar. Él también debía descansar mañana era un día en el cal debían de tramar una estrategia para entrar en la guarida de Tasuki.

Tamahome bajó la cabeza y salió de su boca la palabra perdón.

-Siento el incidente de antes seguro te asusté, también perdona por molestarte debe ser duro estar sola en un sitio desconocido y tener encima tuya una carga tan grande como salvar a gente que no conoces- miró hacia ella mientras el viento meneaba sus cabellos y la luz de la luna hacía de las suyas para que su rostro fuera más bello de lo normal mientras que la imagen de ella seguía en la penumbra, Miaka sorprendida por sus palabras pudo ver como después sonreía inocentemente al pronunciar- Descansa mañana todo será distinto y buscaremos la forma de ir a las montañas.

Solo afirmó tragando la saliva que había quedado atrapada en su garganta al mismo tiempo que veía como él cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

……………………………

Por el patio de entrenamiento la pelirroja, que se había citado allí con el Emperador, miraba distraída como los guerreros se preparaban para luchar, pensaba que para eso todavía quedaba mucho tiempo pero tampoco sabían como de fuertes eran sus enemigos y más valía prevenir que curar.

Sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suya a través de la sombra que se situaba encima de ella. Cuando volteó la cabeza hacia atrás vio la figura de Hotohori, vestido algo más normal ya que la chica lo había visto con ropas de emperador.

-Es increíble ver como se preparan para la guerra sin descanso. Cada vez que vengo aquí siempre me digo que debo ser más fuerte, si mis soldados se entrenan también yo debo hacerlo.

-¿Sabes usar un arma?- El señor se rió, las preguntas de Miaka a veces parecían estúpidas pero podían animar.

-Aquí en la corte todos sabemos manejar armas incluido yo- La chica se entristeció cruzada de brazos, Hotohori sin saber que le ocurría preguntó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eso mismo que has dicho, todos sabéis usar las armas menos yo, Tamahome puede defenderse con el kárate y su poder pero yo…- Él la tomó de los hombros y la miró con cara dulce.

-Tú eres la que tienes más poder de todos porque por algo somos tus estrellas y debemos protegerte para que con tu poder nos protejas también, es un ciclo.

La joven sonrió y los dos se quedaron observando la actuación que ofrecía la vista. Cuando Miaka cayó en por qué había venido a parar aquí, entonces eufórica preguntó a Hotohori para qué la había hecho llamar. Éste le contó que había escuchado decir a los soldados de la corte que hacía un par de años había llegado a palacio una persona que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y que quizás podía ser una de las estrellas.

-¿En serio? Hay muchas personas que tengan mucha fuerza dentro de tu casa

¿Hotohori?- Empezó a pensar mientras recordaba acontecimientos ocurridos hace dos años y de alguien fuerte cuando se acordó de algo que fue increíble en aquel entonces.

-Me acuerdo de una chica que se enfrentó a muchos soldados en una disputa que hubo en la calle por la muerte de su hermana pequeña, me acuerdo que utilizó todo aquello que encontró incluso puestos enteros de frutas o pescados, cajillos, personas… todo a su paso y lo arrojaba llorando contra aquel que mató a su hermana. Fue terrible.

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella? ¿La castigaron, la llevaron a la cárcel?- Se mordía las uñas pensando que si meterse en una guarida de ladrones era peligroso infiltrarse en la cárcel sería peor. Pero Hotohori lo único que sabía era que la castigaron en el Harén y allí solo tenían permitido la entrada las mujeres. Miaka tenía un gran lío en la cabeza cuando pensaba que por fin podían marchar en busca de Tasuki que con seguridad sabía que era una estrella se le aparecía la oportunidad de encontrar a otra pero que al mismo tiempo podía no serlo… ¿una chica pudiendo levantar a cuatro hombres a la vez? O eran rumores o si eran ciertos, debía ser una de los suyos, y por fin una chica a su lado, eso era algo maravilloso, en el sentido que al menos tendría menos miedo al acercarse a los peligros, ya que esconderse detrás de un chico se vería muy descarado mientras que apoyarse en una amiga era admisible.

-De todos modos referente a la Estrella Tasuki creo que sé como ayudaros- En ese momento la conversación se vio interrumpida por Tamahome.

-No se preocupe Alteza ayer decidimos la sacerdotisa y yo como ir a las montañas. Y sé que Tasuki no saldrá de allí en tres días, es nuestra oportu…

-Espera Tamahome!- Se le ocurrió en ese instante una idea a Miaka- Creo que esto lo podemos hacer. Acaba de decirme el emperador que puede que dentro del Harén allá una persona con una fuerza sobrehumana ¿no crees que podría ser una Estrella de Suzaku?- Éste frunció el ceño, ¿que podría estar tramando una granuja sin pelos en la lengua como aquella muchacha?- antes de ir en busca de Tasuki, sería mejor ser mayor en números. Aquella guarida estará llena de bandidos y nosotros somos dos y yo no sé luchar si conseguimos a alguien con una fuerza brutal, encontrar a Tasuki no será tan difícil ¿cierto?- Chasqueó un ojo al comprobar lo lista que estaba siendo en su plan, así matarían dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Tamahome suspiró y afirmó en estar de acuerdo con su petición, Hotohori en un principio se quedó sin habla luego la felicitó en su habilidad estratagema, se notaba que era la sacerdotisa.

-Bien, ahora qué decidimos que hacer, me gustaría oír como entraremos en las montañas, para hacerme una idea, vamos.

-TE harás pasar por unaesclava- Todo se hizo silencio cuando de pronto el emperador y Miaka se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

……………………………………

_**El viaje que Miaka tiene que hacer para encontrar y unir a sus estrellas va a empezar. ¿Lo conseguirá antes de que llegue el caos?**_

Rikuchan: Bueno aquí estoy otra vez ^^ que trabajito me ha costado plantearme este capítulo pero al fin lo terminé. En el siguiente nos encontraremos con Tayiko ¿cómo se le plantearán a ella las cosas?

Ya lo veremos. Xao

DEJAD REVIEWS, doomo arigatou ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

-Rikuchan: Esta historia está basada en los originales así que si se le parecen en algunas cosas es que utilicé algunas ideas. Espero disfruten del capítulo ^^.

Aclaraciones: morena – Takiko

Castaña- Uruki

**Capítulo 5. Convéncenos sacerdotisa**

Estaba delante de una de las siete estrellas de Genbu, Tomite, sus ojos azules oscuros estaban fijos en ella, arrodillado esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa. Takiko jamás había pensado descubrir a las estrellas o a una de ellas tan rápido, y tal parecía que las predicciones de Taisukun iban haciéndose poco a poco reales.

La mujer mayor, madre de Tomite intervino en el silencio entre los dos jóvenes y sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Takiko se calmara haciéndola reposar. Pero la chica no podía quedarse tranquila si podía ayudar en algo, si podía curar la enfermedad de su madre haría cualquier cosa incluso convertirse en la sacerdotisa que todos esperaban. La joven se sentó en la cama y planteó en su mente todas las dudas y preguntas que quería hacerles para saber que debía hacer. Miró a la mujer y a su hijo.

-Por favor- dijo erguida y seria intentado comprender que sucedía en el país- ¿pueden explicarme que ocurre aquí?- Tomite que estaba cruzado de brazos miró a su madre y afirmó. La señora se levantó del suelo- que estaba de rodillas cerca de Takiko- y cerró la puerta con llave

-En Hokkan tenemos graves problemas- relajó el joven el cuerpo para hablar tranquilamente- estamos en guerra con los países vecinos

-¡¿Con todos?- se sorprendió la chica al oír eso, el muchacho asintió de nuevo con un simple movimiento- Pero eso es imposible, ya que mi compañera tiene la misma misión que yo- La mujer y Tomite se extrañaron, no entendían a que se refería.- Una chica de Tokio y yo fuimos llamadas a este mundo con la misma misión, fuimos a parar al monte Taikioku donde vive Taisukun y nos predijo que sucedería si no aceptábamos nuestra labor de sacerdotisa…

Tomite empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando encajar las piezas del puzzle cuando su mente se aclaró

-Quieres decir que aparte de ti hay otra sacerdotisa- Takiko dijo que así era- ¿Quién es?

-La sacerdotisa de Sukazu, Miaka, pero es una buena chica y es muy animada y energética. ¡No podemos atacarles cuando ellos están luchando por lo mismo que nosotros!

Takiko tenía razón, no debían- por lo menos ellos- atacar a los de Suzaku o dañar a ese país pero que el emperador no lo mandara era otra cuestión. Takiko observaba la cara preocupante de Tomite que no dejaba de pensar y es que tenían tantas cosas que hacer, que no podía estar centrado ahora en que no atacaran Konan sino en que reconocieran a Takiko como sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Titubeaba la chica morena ante la expresión dura de Tomite. Éste suspiró, pues lo que le iba a contar no era fácil de decir y tampoco de asumir.

-Verás no es tan fácil que no ataquen a los habitantes de Konan – Ella preguntó- Este país, la inmensa mayoría no cree en la leyenda de la sacerdotisa y las siete estrellas- Takiko palideció, ¿podía ella salvar o incluso ayudar a alguien que no creía en su existencia, en ella?- Sin embargo las estrellas sabemos muy bien que existe la sacerdotisa de Genbu porque todos nacemos con algo especial y un calor en nuestro interior que nadie más puede sentir. Nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de Konan si ellos no nos atacan, todo esto es por culpa de Kutou que también está esperando a su sacerdotisa y todavía no ha aparecido- takiko se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo Taisukun era cada vez más cierto, parece que la figura de una sacerdotisa es fundamental para el paí: unos dejan que gobierne y otros la usan para la guerra, incluso las engañaban para obtenerlas como si fueran objetos, era imperdonable. Cuando recordó lo que Rimudo le había dicho en la posada, él tampoco creía en la leyenda a pesar de que ella y Miaka se estaban jugando la vida en un sitio que no conocían- Bueno… nuestro emperador está aliado con Kutou y éste ha estado enemistado con Konan desde siempre por eso digo que lo más seguro es que los soldados y el imperio ataquen Konan pero por otro lado también te digo que allí cuentan con buenos soldados entrenados y su emperador es muy hábil con la espada.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y una muchacha se asomó a saludar y dejó la comida dentro para luego retirarse. Takiko distante en sus pensamientos dirigía la mirada a la puerta y la comida. Tomite se disculpó y se acercó a probar la comida, su madre estaba preocupada y eso también se lo transmitió a la morena. Parecía que la comida era saludable ya que al chico no le afectó.

-Ella tampoco cree en mí?- decía Takiko mirando a Tomite refiriéndose a que la comida podría estar envenenada.

-no, todos los que viven en el templo de Genbu creen en la sacerdotisa, pues sin ella no existiría nuestro dios. Gracias al rito de la sacerdotisa y las estrellas podemos invocar a Genbu. Pero al emperador no le conviene que se crea en esa leyenda y necesita deshacerse de cualquier prueba viviente. Por eso hay que tener cuidado de que no descubra donde estás y si has llegado porque querrá quitarte del medio.

Takiko no entendía, se suponía que ella iba a ayudarlos y querían que no existiera entonces que debía hacer.

-no te preocupes tanto sacerdotisa aquí debajo estarás a salvo- La joven miró al techo- A parte de la guerra hay un problema con el que no podemos luchar aunque queramos por eso esencialmente necesitamos la ayuda de Genbu. Este país es famoso por sus glaciares y por sus largos inviernos y parece ser que este año y dentro de poco podría acabar con Hokkan avalanchas. Por eso acudimos a Genbu en busca de refugio y decidimos crear un subterráneo. Nosotros las estrellas de Genbu te protegeremos.

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente- puedes llamarme Takiko si quieres. Pero habrá que buscar a las demás estrellas.

-Eso no será totalmente necesario- La chica no entendió a que se ataba para decir eso- Solo falta por encontrar a dos estrellas y la verdad es que aunque tenga información sobre ellas va a ser difícil que se nos unan.

-Entonces ¿has encontrado a cuatro?- dijo la mar de contenta Pero el rostro de Tomite no era ni convincente ni feliz estaba serio y reflexivo.- ¿Qué sucede Tomite?

-Verá sacerdotisa como le dije todas las estrellas sabemos de la existencia de la sacerdotisa pero algunos no están contentos con el don especial que tienen, otros tienen una vida dura debido a ello. Por ser una estrella no quiere decir que quieran serlo o que se vayan a fiar de ti porque le digas quien eres debes demostrarlo y eso solo sabrás hacerlo tú.

Como iba a poder convencer a sus estrellas que ella era la adecuada, que debían acudir a ella cuando se sintieran mal, cómo ganarse la confianza cuando ella misma estaba insegura de tantas cosas. Debía salvar a este país no solo por el emperador que tenían y que los estaba condenando sino también porque quería evitar que el país fuera sucumbido por la nieve. No había podido salvar a su madre pero quizás si podría salvar a miles de personas si se esforzaba. Miró los ojos fieles y serios pero brillantes de Tomite…

-¿Tu crees en mí Tomite?- le dijo con ojos llenos de sinceridad, abiertos a cualquier respuesta y brillantes como los de él con una voz dulce y amable pero firme.

A lo que estando de rodillas de nuevo, con tierna mirada la agachó para decir:

-Sí, yo creo en ti, yo sé que Takiko es la sacerdotisa de Genbu y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario.- Era increíble como las palabras de Tomite la habían serenado y la habían calmado de todo, incluso podría decirse que ahora estaba convencida de que podría convencer al resto, mejor dicho podía demostrar que ella era la sacerdotisa de Genbu.- El resto de las estrellas…

Ah!- se acordó Takiko del pergamino que Taisukun le dio, lo cual sorprendió a Tomite, quizás con ello ¿podría convencer al resto?.- Según el pergamino todas las estrellas se encuentran en Hokkan menos dos. Tomite bufó, él ya sabía la localización de cada estrella- Al parecer hiciste tus propias averiguaciones antes de que yo llegara- él afirmó, quería ahorrar tiempo pues el trabajo duro no era las localizaciones sino el unir a las siete estrellas- …tomite, hikitsu, inami, hatsui, namame, parece que las dos restantes no están en el país Uruki y Urumiya.

-Todo es cierto, tal y como pone ahí nosotros cinco somos los que creemos en la leyenda y por eso estamos aquí, pero Uruki maldice su poder porque su padre lo quiere matar…

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo puede querer un padre matar a su propio hijo!

-Porque su padre es el emperador y como te dije antes todo lo que tenga q ver con la leyenda necesita deshacerse de él tanto como si es su propio hijo.

-Es inaudito, es difícil de comprender y también de ayudar. ¿Sabes quien es?- tomite se sorprendió.

-es raro que me preguntes eso cuando antes de que te rescatara estuviste con él… su nombre real es Rimudo príncipe de Hokkan.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – no podía creerlo, Rimudo era una de las estrellas, había estado tan cerca de él y no lo había notado, espera, él tenía un extraño poder, el viento y podía transformarse en mujer.- rimudo… rimudo tenía un poder Tomite

-Sí, él maneja el viento y como su símbolo indica puede transformarse en mujer. ¿Te asustaste al descubrirlo?- ella tragó y respiró profundamente intentando recordar, asustada puede pero sí que la puso nerviosa pero no era por eso que estaba tan inquieta sino es que estaba asimilando mucha información en muy poco tiempo y era difícil de mantener- Para ganarte a las estrellas no deberás tenerle miedo a sus poderes sino estar orgullosa de ellos porque todos tenemos poderes o dones que se nos dan por ser estrellas de Genbu, así como a las otras estrellas de los distintos países.- tomite enseñó el símbolo que llevaba en la parte superior de la espalda y congeló una vela con su poder del hielo.- cada uno de nosotros controlamos un elemento o algo, si los poderes de los demás, si sus habilidades te dan miedo es difícil que consigas que se unan a ti.

Takiko pensó lo asombroso de tener el poder del hielo o del viento, era algo tan grande y que una persona pudiera controlarlo era increíble, jamás pudiera haber sabido que algo como eso ocurriría en el libro. Si ella tuviera el poder de la curación, pensaba, podría haber curado a su madre… por ser ella la sacerdotisa ¿tendría algún don especial como los demás? La madre de Tomite tocó su hombro sonriendo, él se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-bien, es tarde. Creo que sabes todo lo que deberías de saber, ahora descansa y mañana toma una decisión. Sea lo que sea que decidas, yo creo en ti Takiko.- Antes de que Tomite cerrara la puerta ella lo llamó

-Esto… ¿cómo supiste que era la sacerdotisa?- él sonrió

-sentí un extraño poder que procedía del bosque nevado… descansa, seguiremos mañana con la charla.

…

Takiko sabía que el país la necesitaba, no podía dejar que sufrieran, ella no era así, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien lo hacía… en su cabeza resonaba las palabras de Tomite, si verdaderamente ella era la sacerdotisa que había venido para salvar al país podría también demostrárselo a las estrellas que depositaban su fe en ella. Pero había algunas que ni siquiera querían saber de su existencia ni la necesitaban. En ese momento su mente se alejó hasta Rimudo, ¿estaría bien? ¿Podría defenderlo de su padre, el emperador? Se comía la cabeza como nadie… frunció el ceño ¿cómo un príncipe iba a dejarse manejar por una chica como ella que se hacía llamar sacerdotisa de Genbu?

Tumbándose en la cama resopló y cubrió su cara con la almohada, daba igual que no durmiera tenía que decidir que iba a hacer antes de que amaneciera sino como podría ejecutar el papel que se le había asignado, no, nadie se lo había dado… ella había sido la elegida por el propio dios… y si así era entonces Takiko tenía las cualidades para hacer ese trabajo. Nunca había pensado en que consistía ser una sacerdotisa pero sentía que cuando llegara el momento sabría como desempeñar su rol. Sonrió y repetidamente inspiró y soltó el aire de sus pulmones profundamente mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormida.

….

-Está bien, acepto el reto. Seré la sacerdotisa de Genbu. No temo al poder de mis guardianes pero ellos lo utilizarán para el bien, para protegerme a mí y al país.

Tomite se levantó se la mesa y la miró fijamente, aunque pareciera que la decisión la había tomado a la ligera, no era cierto. Su rostro solo reflejaba calma y felicidad. Takiko estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Esa es tu decisión?- En ese momento la alegre sonrisa de la sacerdotisa cambió.

-Así es, no dejaré a nadie solo o que sufra. Ese es mi deseo así que llévame ante los otros.- tomite la miró sonriendo alzando media boca, no era un juego ni ella se lo tomaba como tal. La agarró del brazo y la llevó a la gran sala de Genbu, donde todos los sabios y creyentes se hallaban.

Ella, era el centro de todas las miradas, el jefe de los aldeanos se aproximó a la joven de arriba hasta abajo- aunque bueno Takiko estaba de rodillas- algo en el anciano se había calmado estaba seguro de que la joven no estaba sola, y a lo largo del camino encontraría a muchos amigos y personas que la ayudarían en su propósito sin embargo a pesar de que el camino no estaba lleno de rosas también iba a encontrar varios obstáculos. Pero el anciano confiaba plenamente en su nieto y en que éste protegería a su sacerdotisa hasta el final.

El hombre se sentó en frente de Takiko y ante todos los allí presentes la reconoció como la sacerdotisa de Genbu: Takiko. Todos se alegraron tanto de que por fin hubiera una pequeña luz de esperanza, una pequeña oportunidad de que la gente de Hokkan pudiera volver a vivir una vida tranquila y eso a la chica le gustó, que la gente confiara en ella le hacía tener más confianza en sí misma, por eso no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, iba a conseguir que todos la aceptaran sin haber excepción alguna.

-(Esperadme chicos, veréis como soy la que estabais buscando)

…

En la frontera sur que separaba Kutou de Hokkan, un grupo de soldados del ejército de kutou habían acampado aquella noche, su destino era el castillo de Hokkan ya que el emperador había ordenado a sus súbditos más leales hacer entrega de unos documentos importantes y debía de entregársele personalmente porque nadie podía ver lo que contenía el manuscrito. Pronto el relincho de un caballo se oyó y un joven de larga melena atada a mitad del cabello apareció montado en él. Estaba cubierto de sangre en la armadura y tenía varias salpicaduras en la cara. De repente dos jóvenes se acercaron a él viendo que por fin había llegado su compañero, siguiéndolo hasta los otros caballos para dejar a éste descansar.

-¿cómo te ha ido el día hoy Taki?- inició la conversación el más divertido

-Igual que siempre.

-Parecía que estuvieras entrenado más de lo debido, has llegado muy tarde- Agregó el otro joven que portaba el rostro como el de una mujer, este chico era muy astuto y era bastante cauteloso y detallista en los aspectos de la batalla.

-Claro, es que como mañana partimos para el castillo de Hokkan- Taki se alertó al oír eso último disimulando que no lo alteraba pero lo cierto es que por un lado estaba eufórico y por otro nervioso.- es que has estado fuera y no te has enterado pero nos han mandado a ir personalmente al castillo del emperador Temudan en Touran para entregar unos documentos y…- Hekie le cerró la boca porque estaba tan contento que sin quererlo estaba alzando la voz.

-no hables tan alto… no sabes si alguien está espiando o por los alrededores, se supone que es una misión secreta ya que ambos emperadores están aliados para derrotar a los otros dos países.- Los demás soldados empezaron a mandarlos callar ya que formaban jaleo y era tarde, así que fueron a la tienda mientras Taki fue al lago a lavarse para quitarse el sudar y la sangre que había sido de su tropa.

Cuando estaba lavándose se acordó de cómo lo habían llamado, como había podido pensar en el nombre de aquella chica, qué estaría haciendo. La había dejado sola y en medio de muchos soldados y desde entonces su mente no había descansado y se culpaba de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Debía volver a cerca de la capital, aunque por eso no habría problema ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían que ir Touran.

Le encantaba esa paz pero deseaba volver al castillo para rendir cuentas si por algo había entrado en el ejército de Kutou era para saber los pasos que iban a hacer, las armas y todo de lo que disponían y cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de aquella alianza. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

-Rimudo-sama, soy yo. ¿Sabe que harán mañana?

-Así es Soruen, mañana nos dirigiremos a la capital para encontrarnos con el emperador.

…

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que habían salido del subsuelo para ir en busca del resto de los guerreros, habían descansado en varias ocasiones pero el camino hasta la ciudad era muy largo y todo cubierto de nieve, menos mal que antes de partir obsequiaron a Takiko con un abrigo bien grueso, aislaba un poco el frío pero era tan intenso que calaba los huesos.

La muchacha comparaba en el estado que se encontraba con lo normal que estaba Tomite, aunque claro él había vivido toda su vida así, con este frío y temporal que atemorizaban a todo el mundo. Se acordó cuando él le dijo que una gran avalancha podría acabar con la capital y mucha gente vivían allí, claro, no todos creían en la leyenda o mejor dicho el emperador los había convencido de ello. Pero aunque le creyeran o no estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Pronto pararon y pudieron visualizar la capital, era enorme y cuando pudo ver el palacio vio las grandes montañas nevadas que se situaban justo detrás, era increíble pensaba que al emperador no temiera a la idea de ser vencido por la naturaleza pero sí por otro imperio.

-Descansaremos en la posada más próxima a la entrada de Touran. Cough Cough- De repente parecía que Chamuka no se sentía bien.

-¿Tomite? Ey ¿Tomite, te encuentras bien?- él afirmó aunque su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Cuando tocó su frente estaba congelada.- ¡Tomite estás helado!- dijo asustada y quiso arroparlo con su abrigo, el no aceptó la oferta, no iba a permitir que su sacerdotisa pasara frío.

-Estoy bien, ya sabes que controlo el hielo- La chica suspiró resignada, y volvió a ponerse el abrigo. Él se recompuso y retomó el camino hasta la capital.

Vieron una posada en lo más cercano a la entrada de la ciudad y dejaron el caballo- que les habían dejado para el viaje- donde vieron que había otros tomando agua y comida, al parecer muchos forasteros paraban en la posada para tomar un descanso, era prudente dada la situación climatológica. Los dos entraron y pidieron una habitación. Tomite se iba a quedar fuera haciendo guardia por si ocurría algo

La noche se había corta, el sueño era tan pesado que cuando abrió los ojos ya el sol se asomaba por la ventana. El guardián de la puerta quiso saber si Takiko tomaría el desayuno en la habitación pero ella prefirió bajar a tomar algo al salón.

Los dos sentados en una mesa estaban callados, la chica no sabía como iban a empezar a búsqueda de los demás, esperaba que su compañero tuviera alguna idea sin embargo justo cuando iba a preguntarle cual iba a ser el plan los rumores y conversaciones eran interesantes de escuchar para ambos:

-Has oído parece que el ejército de Kutou viene a la capital- Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos, sabía que eso significaba problemas.

-He oído que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku ha aparecido y se ha escuchado en la ciudad de que están empezando a buscar a la de aquí, dicen que quien la entregue al emperador será recompensado- el sudor en su frente era inevitable oír esas palabras la hacían temblar.

Tomite la tranquilizó y le hizo tomar la bebida que habían solicitado pero él no quitaba ojo ni oído a lo que se mezclaba a su alrededor, a pesar de estar inmóvil sus sentidos estaban puestos en todos los lados. Había oído justamente lo que había previsto, el ejército había reclutado hasta gente de Hokkan. Pero algo le llamó en ese instante la atención demasiado.

-Tenemos que irnos- Susurró a Takiko agarrándola del brazo.

Cuando pronto varios hombres entraron corriendo a informar a sus camaradas de que los soldados de Kutou se aproximaban a la ciudad. Fue entonces que los jóvenes corrieron fuera de la posada y Tomite cubrió a la sacerdotisa con una capa para ocultarla, estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo y necesitaban al resto enseguida. Su protector tomó de los hombros a la mucha cha para serenarla y le hizo entender que debía tener mucha seguridad en si misma porque era ahora cuando la gente más la necesitaba. Debían encontrar pronto a los otros guerreros primero irían a la casa de Hatsui, al parecer estaba encerrado en una cesta de la cual solo podría abrirla los buenos sentimientos de la sacerdotisa, estando situado en la zona campestre de la capital, en una parte aislada.

Iban a dirigirse hacia allí pero la atracción de caballería de Kutou les impidió el paso, teniendo que resguardarse en un callejón pero algo sobresaltó en Takiko al ver a uno de los soldados, no era otro que Rimudo. Se escapó de los brazos de Chamuka y fue corriendo, por qué, por qué estaba con el enemigo, si su padre no veía lo iba a matar o podía descubrir delante de todo el batallón y que éstos se encargaran de él. ¿Acaso no sabía a lo que se atenía? Debía llamar su atención pero había tantos soldados, si lo llamaba por Rimudo sabría que alguien lo llamaba pero también alertaría al resto, buscó la solución perfecta si lo nombraba por su nombre de guerrero, solo él sabría quien se llama así. Se paró detrás del desfile y inspiró para que lo oyera bien, para que notara quien lo llamaba era una chica, para que reconociera su voz y que supiera que era ella. Tomite intentó pararla pero no llegó a tiempo.

-Uruki!- Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Los ojos de Rimudo desde la primera fila se hincharon y su corazón frenó en un instante, sabía que alguien lo conocía por aquel nombre, esa voz le era familiar. El pelotón miró a los alrededores pero nadie parecía haber gritado eso había causado alteración a los caballos a los cuales había que calmarlos. El muchacho se dio la vuelta en un momento sin que nadie notase que ese también era su nombre, como si la cosa no fuese con él, pero por más que viera nadie parecía ser adecuado.

Por otro lado en aquel callejón Tomite seguía tapando la boca de la chica, éste le estaba diciendo que si la dejaba no corriera fuera ni tampoco hablara y que solo lo escuchara, ella afirmó.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso, sacerdotisa. Si lo haces puedes ponerlo a él en peligro y a nosotros también- Intentó hablar pero él la miró fieramente con la intención de que siguiera con la boca cerrada, sin decir palabra- Aunque no sepan que él es Uruki si saben de las siete estrellas de Genbu y podrían tomarnos a nosotros por rehenes, incluso tú misma dijiste que él niega tu existencia y sus propios poderes ¿no?- Doliéndole mucho afirmó entristecida- Si nos descubren ni él mismo podrá ayudarnos o incluso no querrá, debemos primero tener más aliados…- pensaba

-Pero…! No entiendo como se puede aliar con los enemigos.

-Así que el aura…- intentaba recordar lo que sintió en la posada. Takiko lo miró dudosa- Sentí un poder, el aura de un guerrero en la posada creyendo que era de Hatsui o Hikitsu pero parece que fue el de Uruki.

-¿Qué estará tramando Tomite?- Dijo atemorizada y sufriendo por el futuro de Rimudo.

-Supongo que querrá enfrentarse a su padre; de algún modo mezclándose con el ejército podrá llegar hasta el emperador.

-Debemos detenerlo, va a morir.- tomite la serenó, pues primero debían conseguir más guerreros para salvar a Uruki, no se si estaba en lo cierto pero lo que era seguro es que tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

Espero que os haya gustado, tarde mucho lo sé, ahora terminaré el próximo capítulo del otro fic, no es perdáis el capítulo de miaka en los que saldrán Nuriko y Tasuki. Bye ^^


End file.
